


My Friend, Choi Minho

by zaky



Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaky/pseuds/zaky
Summary: Kendati telah memilih untuk menjalani hidup yang biasa-biasa saja sepanjang usianya, tidak bisa disangkal Lee Taemin merasakan kebosanan yang tak tertahankan dengan rutinitas menjemukan dalam kubikelnya setiap hari. Karena itulah, ketika Choi Minho yang ramah dan sangat normal dipindahkan ke meja kosong di sebelahnya, Taemin menjadikannya sebagai pengusir bosan dengan mengamatinya.Akan tetapi, semakin dia mengamati Minho, semakin jauh pula dia terjerumus dalam kehidupan biasa-biasa saja lelaki itu.





	1. Chapter 1

Kehidupanku tidak pernah menarik: sekolah, keluarga, percintaan—kupikir semuanya adalah cetak biru dari suatu prototip membosankan bernama kenormalan. Dan itu cukup menjelaskan mengapa dengan sengaja aku memilih menjadi pegawai kantoran alih-alih melontarkan mimpiku jauh ke angkasa. Aku tidak pernah keluar dari batas kewajaran, tidak pernah menjadi pusat perhatian, dan sejujurnya hidup semacam ini cukup menyenangkan dibanding jatuh-bangun mengejar cita-cita. Telanjur tumbuh besar dalam lingkungan biasa saja membuatku berpikir apa salahnya menghabiskan sisa umur dengan jalan yang tidak jauh berbeda.

Aku akan seterusnya duduk di kubikel standar ini, mungkin ketika mencapai usia tiga puluh mencoba mencari pasangan hidup dengan kriteria tidak perlu muluk-muluk, lalu membesarkan keluarga yang normal. Setidaknya jika begitu aku tidak punya penyesalan di hari tua nanti mengenai masa muda yang amburadul.

“Taemin _ssi_ , mohon kerjasamanya mulai hari ini.”

Kedua sudut bibirku terangkat selebar yang dapat membuat orang lain menganggapku ramah tanpa terkesan murahan. Memberikan tatapan penuh perhatian tapi tidak menghakimi. Menjabat tangan dengan kekuatan secukupnya yang tidak terlalu lemah.

“Aku akan dengan senang hati bekerja bersamamu, Choi Minho _ssi_.”

Aah, kuharap kehidupanku tetap bertahan normal.

~~~

“Bagaimana pegawai baru itu?”

Kim Kibum menyeruak begitu saja dari sisi samping mesin penjual minuman otomatis, aku hampir menjatuhkan koin dari lubang yang sudah tersentuh. Cengiran lelaki perlente itu tidak berubah meski aku memberikan tanggapan pertama berupa putaran bola mata jenuh. Botol air mineral menggelinding di bukaan bawah; aku meraihnya.

“Jadiii?”

“Heran bagaimana bagian pemasaran bisa mengendus hal ini dengan cepat.” Kemudian tanganku berhenti di tengah jalan sebelum bibir botol sempat menyentuh milikku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada Kibum dan menonjok perutnya pelan. “Hei, itu benar. Bukankah kau baru saja pulang dari Jepang? Mana oleh-olehnya?”

Sekarang giliran Kibum memutar bola mata. Ia melangkah dari samping mesin otomatis dan mengikuti tempo kedua kakiku menyusuri lantai keramik koridor. “Taemin, _please_. Jepang sudah seperti rumah pacarku sendiri; aku bisa bangkrut kalau kau minta oleh-oleh tiap saat ke sana—rokok?”

Aku mencabut sebatang sigaret yang mencuat dari karton yang diacungkannya. “Pacar yang tidak pernah kaumiliki, maksudnya?” Kepalan tangannya bersarang di lenganku. “Duh, kau bisa meremukkannya.”

“ _Nonsense_. Apa pula dengan sifat defensif itu,” katanya sambil menyulut rokok menggunakan pemantik; aku menumpang sekalian. Kami telah tiba di ruang merokok tempat sejumlah pegawai lain menikmati istirahat siang. Posisi favorit kami, dua baris kursi besi di dekat jendela tertutup, masih dibiarkan kosong.

“Defensif dalam hal apa?”

“Pegawai baru itu, dong! Kau menghindari pertanyaanku sedari tadi,” seru Kibum gemas, nada suaranya melejit beberapa tingkat lebih tinggi. Aku mengorek telinga sambil mencebik pelan.

“Daripada menghindar, lebih tepat melewatinya,” jawabku seraya mengempaskan tubuh di kursi. “Dia semacam... orang biasa yang kau temui di mana-mana.”

“Ah, tipikal pegawai kantoran?”

“Sedikit ironis karena kita berdua juga tipe yang sama, tapi memang begitu.” Aku mengembuskan asap putih ke udara, memandangi bagaimana partikel lembut itu perlahan terdispersi ke udara di sekitarnya. Ingatanku lantas melayang pada pria jangkung berpostur tegap yang sejak awal minggu menempati meja di sampingku. Seorang pegawai yang menurut desas-desus dimutasi dari cabang perusahaan yang berada di Incheon.

Rambut hitam lebat yang dipotong pendek. Alis tebal. Air muka serius walaupun sering tersenyum pada rekan-rekan barunya. Kemeja putih yang dikenakannya terlihat rapi meski tidak berasal dari merk glamor, jam tangannya cukup berharga, tapi sepatunya biasa saja.

Semua orang berusaha mengorek identitasnya lebih jauh, tapi, seperti yang semua orang normal sudah lalui, ia tidak memiliki apa pun di balik etos kerjanya yang tinggi. Mungkin sekadar kenyataan dia punya kakak laki-laki, tapi memangnya kenapa kalau demikian. Para penerkam gosip segera saja meninggalkannya.

“Dia benar-benar orang yang bisa kau temui dimanapun,” simpulku, baru sedetik kemudian menyadari telah mengatakan hal yang sama beberapa saat lalu. Kibum menyalakkan tawa singkat.

“Bisa kutebak. Apa yang kau harapkan dari tempat ini.”

“Benar, makanya berhentilah ikut campur urusan divisi kami,” jawabku mudah, kemudian menghela napas panjang dengan sigaret masih di bibir. Istirahat akan berakhir dalam lima belas menit, tapi pegawai muda yang miskin sepertiku lebih memilih menikmati rokok hasil tilapan Kibum dari suatu tempat ketimbang membeli makan. Toh hanya sampai pukul lima.

Kibum mengerang panjang sambil menjorokkan badannya sedikit ke belakang, kedua sikunya menyandar di punggung kursi. “Beginilah kehidupan pegawai kantoran yang sesungguhnya,” katanya, satu tangan sedikit dimajukan untuk meraih sigaret dari bibirnya. “Semuanya datar dan membosankan. Tidak ada kisah cinta terlarang antara sekretaris dan direktur, tidak ada rumor penggelapan uang—”

“Itu hanya ada di drama,” komentarku, tapi lelaki ini tidak mendengarkan.

“—rasanya aku bisa kering kerontang kapan saja!” Kibum melemparkan kepala ke belakang. Teman yang sedikit berlebihan, aku tahu. “Aah, aku merindukan masa-masa sekolah yang dinamis dan penuh semangat.”

“Kau yakin itu bukan akibat dari hormon yang tidak bisa dikendalikan?” balasku sambil merunduk untuk mengambil selebaran yang jatuh di dekat kaki kursi. Sebelum aku bisa menghibur kebosananku, bagaimanapun, siku Kibum yang tajam telah menyodok rusukku keras-keras.

“Choi Minho,” bisiknya dengan lagak konspirasi. Aku mendengus, tapi ikut mengarahkan pandangan pada lelaki yang sedang mendorong pintu ruangan. Huh, aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebagai tipe perokok.

“Ck, kau tidak pernah bilang dia bakal sekeren itu,” tuduh Kibum sambil sekali lagi menyikut rusukku. Aku menggosok-gosok sisi tubuh dan kembali memungut selebaran entah bekas milik siapa.

“Maaf kalau aku tidak tertarik.” Tampaknya ada restoran pasta yang baru buka di pusat kota.

“Hm, sepertinya dia tidak lebih tua dariku.” Sementara itu, Kibum masih mengemukakan analisisnya pada lelaki malang yang menyulut rokok di kursi tidak jauh dari kami. Aku membalik selebaran untuk mengecek menu dan harga makanan. “Di atas seratus delapan puluh sentimeter. Bercukur rapi. Belum menikah.”

Aku menoleh mendengar kepingan informasi terakhir. “Tahu dari mana?”

“Tidak pakai cincin, tidak ada bekas cincin,” jawab Kibum khidmat, seolah memang sudah tugasnya untuk menilai orang lain dalam pelototan mata yang tidak bisa disebut subtil. “Tapi sedang mengetik sesuatu di ponsel. Mungkin punya pacar.”

“Yah, baiklah. Tapi apa kau tahu ada restoran—”

“Hmm, mata yang bagus. Bulu matanya juga panjang.” Kibum membalas tatapanku. “Kau bilang apa tadi?”

“Restoran Italia. Promo sampai akhir minggu.” Aku melambaikan selebaran di tanganku, yang segera digantikan udara kosong karena Kibum menyambarnya secepat kilat. Dengan Kibum yang merunduk di hadapan selebaran, aku menggerakkan bola mata ke lokasi Choi Minho berada.

Merokok sambil berkutat dengan ponsel. Menggunakan kedua tangan untuk mengetik. Alis saling mendekat dengan kening mengernyit. Dasi gelapnya menggelantung di udara akibat posisi duduk yang meringkuk ke depan, siku menumpu paha.

Choi Minho, huh? Aku memutar tutup botol dan mulai menenggak isinya, puntung sigaret sudah berakhir di asbak karena toh istirahat akan segera berakhir. Di hadapan semua orang, lelaki itu tampak ramah dan supel, tapi sekarang lebih mirip bos mafia dengan ekspresi demikian. Barangkali dia sedang tidak berada dalam suasana hati baik, barangkali memang tidak ada alasan terlihat berbunga-bunga di ruangan pengap seperti ini. Yang mana saja, aku tidak bisa berkata terkejut dengan perubahan signifikannya. Dia juga manusia.

“Taemin, sudah diputuskan kita pergi akhir minggu ini,” kata Kibum sambil melipat selebaran menjadi empat dan menyisipkannya ke saku kemeja. Ia menghirup rokoknya lagi. “Kapan kita bisa makan enak jika tidak ada harga promosi semacam ini. Luangkan akhir pekanmu untuk kemewahan langka ini.”

“Kau yang traktir,” balasku.

“Sampai pohon uangku berbuah, aku khawatir itu tidak bisa, anak muda.” Kibum menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalaku, kemudian beranjak berdiri. “Yuk, kembali. Ada pertemuan pukul dua tepat.”

Aku tidak punya alasan untuk tetap tinggal, sehingga memenuhi permintaan Kibum bukan sesuatu yang memberatkan. Setelah menghabiskan air mineral dan membelesakkan botolnya ke tempat sampah plastik, aku membuntuti teman lamaku ke pintu, tapi sepasang mata menghentikanku di tengah jalan.

Choi Minho menatapku lekat-lekat. Kedua bola mata cokelat gelapnya dipenuhi sesuatu yang tidak kupahami maknanya.

Kemudian bibirnya terbuka, “Taemin _ssi_ , bukan?” Dia mencampakkan sisa sigaret ke asbak dan mengurai kedua tungkai panjangnya sebelum menjulang berdiri. “Kenapa tidak kembali bersama? Aku juga sudah selesai.”

Menilai dari silinder yang sebenarnya hampir tidak berkurang, aku yakin bukan itu maksudnya. Tapi siapa aku untuk menilainya macam-macam. Aku mengangkat bahu dan menahan pintu sedikit lebih lama agar dia bisa keluar terlebih dulu. Kibum telah merekat di satu kelompok kecil rekan-rekannya yang agaknya sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu yang penting.

Langkah Minho panjang dan efisien. Posturnya santai tapi tidak membungkuk. Kepalanya terangkat tegak dengan tatapan mata lurus ke depan.

Aku sungguh-sungguh menyalahkan Kibum untuk menulariku dengan segala sikap _aku-membacamu_ ini. Bajingan yang sudah kutemui sejak masih sekolah menengah atas itu selalu menilai orang dalam satu kali pandang, membuat kesimpulan, tapi pada akhirnya tidak pernah repot-repot menanyakan kebenarannya. Bagaimanapun, aku menyadari dia lebih sering benar daripada tidak, sepenuhnya berkebalikan denganku.

Ah, itu mengingatkanku. “Minho _ssi_ ,” panggilku. Lelaki ini menoleh. “Biasanya hari Kamis manajer akan mengajak kita semua makan malam bersama. Kau sudah mendengarnya, bukan?”

Selama sesaat, dia hanya menampilkan kekosongan. “Begitukah?” gumamnya, lantas mengangguk kecil seraya mengembalikan tatapan ke depan. “Akan kuingat-ingat. Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku.”

“Tidak masalah.”

“Dan juga,” katanya, hampir menindih kalimatku di saat yang bersamaan, “lelaki yang tadi, apa dia temanmu?”

Aku menduga dia penasaran karena tidak pernah melihat Kibum sebelumnya di area kerja kami, tapi jujur saja aku tidak melihatnya sebagai orang yang senang mengamati. “Ya. Kim Kibum.” Tetap saja aku memberikan jawaban. “Teman dari sekolah yang sama.”

“Hmm, pantas kalian terlihat dekat.” Minho menoleh dengan seulas senyum sopan. “Kita tidak pernah bertemu di luar tempat kerja. Senang rasanya melihatmu lebih santai.”

“Ah, sungguh?” Aku mendengarkan nada suaranya yang berangsur-angsur melembut, semakin rileks. Barangkali ekspresi tegang di ruang merokok tadi memang tidak sepantasnya menjadi patokan nilai kepribadian.

“Ya.”

Kami sudah tiba di depan ruang kerja, dia mengangguk kecil ke arahku sebelum duduk di kubikelnya sendiri yang berada tepat di sebelah milikku. Orang-orang bergantian masuk, seperti biasa terlihat jauh lebih mengantuk setelah istirahat siang. Aku menarik kursi mendekati meja dan mulai menyortir berkas-berkas yang bertebaran di sekitar kibor komputer. Jika beruntung, semua kerepotan ini bisa selesai tepat waktu dan aku tidak perlu pulang terlambat.

Samar-samar aku mendengar satu suara rendah berbicara, “Masih kerja, jangan ganggu. Akan kuhubungi nanti.”

Kedua kakiku menjejak lantai cukup kuat hingga roda kursiku menggelinding ke belakang, pandanganku serta-merta bebas dari partisi. Minho menurunkan ponsel ke meja dan mulai menggulung lengan kemeja sampai mendekati siku. Lagi-lagi aku menemukan ekspresi keras yang sama seperti tadi.

Minho mendadak menggerakkan kepala ke kanan, matanya menghunjam milikku selama sepersekian detik sebelum senyumnya terbit. “Ada yang bisa kubantu, Taemin _ssi_?”

“Uh, hanya mengecek apakah manajer sudah datang atau belum,” kilahku payah sembari menggerakkan telunjuk ke meja yang jelas-jelas masih kosong di bagian depan ruangan. Minho mengikuti arah pandangku sebagai respon, lantas kembali menghadapku.

“Sepertinya belum. Jangan khawatir.”

“ _Yeah_ , kupikir juga begitu.” Aku menawarkan senyum garing dan perlahan menggeret kursiku maju. “Duluan, ya.”

Aku harus berhenti mengamatinya. Kebiasaan Kim Kibum ini sungguh mengganggu.

~~~

Jika diamati, sebenarnya semua pengamat dan penggosip bermula dari kebosanan tidak tertahankan terhadap kehidupan masing-masing, sehingga menajamkan telinga atau menjingkatkan langkah ke pagar privasi orang lain dianggap sebagai kegiatan yang seru—rumput tetangga lebih hijau, kata mereka, dan mungkin memang begitu adanya. Ada rekan kerja mendapat panggilan dari ponsel, telinga seketika siap merekam; ada sedikit ketidaknyamanan di wajah, benak sudah menyediakan berbagai asumsi lezat; sepasang pegawai laki-laki dan perempuan berjalan bersama di koridor, rumor telah tersusun di ujung bibir dan hanya butuh satu sentilan untuk menyebarkannya ke mulut-mulut lain yang juga kelaparan.

Itu bukan sifat yang baik, tapi perkantoran adalah markas para penggosip ulung, dan mau tak mau aku mulai tertular kecenderungan untuk memanaskan setiap hal kecil yang ada, apalagi dengan adanya Kim Kibum yang berkeliaran di sekitarku. Dia menyatukan pengamatan amatirnya dengan kebosanannya— _bam_ , bisa saja kau datang besok pagi disambut rumor telah menjadi kekasih gelap asisten manajer. Kibum, dan para pegawai kantoran pada umumya, adalah orang-orang yang saking bosannya sampai berbahaya.

Aku berusaha tidak memikirkannya lebih jauh, tapi ketika Choi Minho tampak keberatan dengan ajakan makan malam bersama manajer, benakku mulai menyalakan pemantik dan siap menyulut apa saja yang ditawarkannya sebagai alasan. Senyum lelaki itu terlihat sedikit terpaksa saat manajer berceloteh ke sana-kemari yang intinya adalah paksaan subtil untuk ikut. Tangannya yang bertumpuk di depan sebagai sikap memperhatikan yang sopan saling mengepal. Mungkinkah sikap keberatannya berhubungan dengan telepon bernada dingin kemarin...?

Yup, Lee Taemin, ceburkan dirimu bersama semua pemangsa rumor itu. Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka.

“Jadi, Choi Minho, kau ikut, kan?” simpul manajer sambil menaik-turunkan alisnya penuh penekanan. Aku menghela napas dan beranjak berdiri.

“Maafkan aku, manajer,” selaku, membuat kedua orang itu menoleh. Salah sendiri mengobrol tepat di belakang mejaku; aku tidak akan merasa bersalah meski dinilai telah menguping keseluruhan pembicaraan yang mendominasi ruangan yang hening ini. Aku memberi senyum terkendali pada pria berambut tipis yang mendongak menatapku separuh mendelik tersebut. “Tapi sebenarnya aku meminta Choi Minho tinggal sedikit lebih lama di sini bersamaku. Ada beberapa hal yang ingin kutanyakan padanya.”

“Lee Taemin? Biasanya kau yang paling bersemangat kuajak minum di antara semua pemalas ini,” pungkas manajer sambil melambaikan satu tangan ke seluruh puncak kepala yang separuh menunduk di depan meja masing-masing. Aku meringis kecil. Kayak tidak tahu saja, batinku jenuh. Orang paling muda selalu diumpankan sebagai penggembira hati manajer di tiap acara minum-minum, dan sialnya aku mendapat peran itu.

“Maaf, manajer, tapi ini cukup mendesak,” kataku lagi. Aku menatap Choi Minho yang berdiri geming di sampingku, lalu kembali pada lawan bicaraku. “Kalau sempat, kami akan menyusul nanti. Tempat yang biasa, bukan?”

Aku sudah menjadi badut selama dua tahun terakhir. Mungkin itu juga yang menjadi pertimbangan manajer yang akhirnya setuju, beralih menggusah sisa pegawai dalam ruangan untuk mengikutinya ke kedai minum yang sejujurnya tidak satu pun dari kami sukai. Aku tetap berdiri, memberikan senyum ambigu pada orang-orang yang melirikku iri, dan hanya mengempaskan tubuh kembali ke kursi setelah orang terakhir selesai beres-beres untuk menyusul sisa rombongan. Minho mendekati mejaku.

“Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?” dia bertanya, mata melebar dengan niatan tulus ingin tahu—atau setidaknya itu yang dapat kuartikan dari keseluruhan ekspresinya. Aku merebahkan kepala ke punggung kursi, melonggarkan dasi sambil setengah mengerang letih.

“Tidak ada,” jawabku berikutnya, mencabut dasi seluruhnya dari kerah dan menggulungnya menjadi gumpalan tidak rapi yang teronggok di pinggir meja. Aku bergerak mematikan komputer. “Maaf kalau aku lancang, tapi kau kelihatan sangat tidak ingin ikut.”

Minho bungkam. Aku menoleh.

“Jadi aku salah?”

“Tidak,” dia berujar, senyum perlahan-lahan menyeberangi wajahnya. Sebelah sikunya menyandar pada partisi. “Sebenarnya tidak ada yang menyukai acara minum-minum bersama atasan, bukan begitu?”

Ajakan mengobrol yang kasual ini sedikit membuatku terperangah, tapi aku mengangguk. “Apalagi kalau kau menjadi yang termuda.”

“Bung, aku pernah mengalaminya juga,” Minho mengerang, hidungnya mengerut tidak suka. “Itu yang terburuk. Di akhir acara, hanya kau yang rugi, terlebih jika harus mengantarkan atasanmu yang teler pulang ke rumah. Belum termasuk ikut dipandang enak oleh istrinya dan masih harus mengeluarkan uang untuk naik taksi ke rumahmu sendiri.”

“Jangan mengingatkanku.”

“Aku terkejut karena tampaknya suasana sama saja dimanapun kau berada.” Dia tertawa kecil.

Ini adalah pembicaraan kami yang terpanjang setelah seminggu Minho dipindah ke sini. Dia memiliki cara bicara yang menyenangkan, harus kuakui itu. Kata-katanya jelas dan, meski banyak, diartikulasikan dengan kecepatan yang tepat untuk membuat orang tetap bertahan mendengarkan. Cara dan gesturnya saat berkata-kata terlihat seperti orang yang sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian dan ditugasi menguasai kerumunan besar.

“Jadi, apa kau memutuskan pulang?” aku bertanya setelah memasukkan sisa pekerjaan ke ransel. Minho menurunkan tangan dari puncak partisi.

“Kupikir begitu.”

Aku memperhatikan kepalanya hilang-timbul di balik partisi, sedang mengemasi barang-barangnya sendiri. “Aku tidak memimbulkan masalah dengan menghindarkanmu dari acara minum-minum itu, kan?”

Ketika Minho berdiri, lelaki itu menjulang jauh sekali dibanding aku yang masih duduk. Dia tersenyum dan telah melintangkan tali tas menyeberangi torso. _Messenger bag_ yang biasa, sama sekali tidak spesial, sama seperti keseluruhan penampilannya kecuali wajah yang kebetulan lumayan tampan. Nah, aku benar-benar terdengar seperti pegawai paruh baya yang nyinyir.

“Semua akan baik-baik saja,” katanya. “Terima kasih untuk bantuanmu hari ini, walaupun mungkin kita tidak akan bisa kabur lain kali.”

Tapi nadanya setengah berseloroh. Aku mengikutinya berdiri dan kami berjalan meninggalkan ruangan yang sudah sepi. Ini pertama kali aku berjalan dalam jarak yang cukup jauh di samping Choi Minho. Langkahnya panjang, posturnya santai meski tetap tegak, kedua tangannya melesak dalam saku celana. Orang semacam dia bisa terlihat normal di mana saja, dan mungkin aura penuh kendali di sekitarnya mengambil porsi lumayan besar.

Kami tiba di lobi dan, mendekati pintu keluar, aku baru sadar tidak tahu bagaimana dia akan pulang nantinya. Choi Minho selalu datang terlalu pagi untuk kutemukan di halte bus dan tidak pernah kudapati saat jam pulang karena Kibum selalu punya cara menyeretku dalam masalahnya.

Benar juga, Kibum tidak menggangguku hari ini. Pantas saja terasa damai.

“Taemin _ssi_ , kita berpisah di sini,” mendadak Minho menceletuk di sebelahku. Dia masih tampak tenang, masih penuh kendali. Aku berasumsi dia memarkirkan kendaraannya di suatu tempat di sekitar sini.

“Ah, tentu saja. Sampai besok.”

Minho tersenyum sedikit lebih lebar. “Sekali lagi terima kasih. Aku memang sedikit buru-buru malam ini, jadi kau sungguhan menyelamatkanku.”

Dia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda bergegas sepanjang perjalanan, sepanjang obrolan kami selepas sisa penghuni ruangan cabut ke kedai minum. Alisku melejit naik dengan heran. Dia bahkan tidak mencoba memberikan alasan itu pada manajer tadi.

Tapi Choi Minho sudah membalikkan badan sebelum aku bertanya. Punggungnya semakin mengecil seiring jarak yang diciptakannya dariku, tapi belum lenyap benar ketika tiba-tiba berbelok ke arah mobil dengan mesin menyala yang berada di pelipir jalan. Dia membuka pintu belakang, melepaskan tas dan melemparkannya ke dalam, sebelum berpindah ke pintu penumpang depan. Mobil itu melaju tak lama setelahnya.

Aku masih mematung di pelataran kantor dan, ketika akal sehat kembali menyergap, menampar pelan pipiku sendiri.

 _Tidak ada pertanyaan, Taemin. Jangan berpikir macam-macam tentang orang yang sangat_ normal _seperti Minho._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aku nggak bisa janji mengupdate dengan teratur ... dan aku merasa ini bakal jadi panjang, tapi aku merasa harus melakukan ini. Maafkan aku ;;_;;


	2. Chapter 2

Memang benar tidak ada yang mempertanyakan mengapa kami tak kunjung menyusul ke kedai minum, atau apa yang sebenarnya kami bicarakan malam itu, tapi kupikir ini semua merupakan Efek Choi Minho. Rasanya memang ada orang semacam itu: sopan, baik hati, enak dilihat, tapi menjaga jarak. Parit yang diciptakannya sungguh subtil, tidak terlihat dari kejauhan, sehingga terkadang orang lain tidak sadar dirinya sebenarnya hanya memutari parit tanpa benar-benar mencoba mendekati pintu pagar Minho.

Dan aku nyaris bangga bisa mengetahui ini sebelum Kibum menyatakan hal yang sama.

“Aku berpapasan dengannya di kafetaria siang ini,” lapor Kibum separuh berbisik seolah-olah seseorang mengintai kami. “Dan coba tebak, dia sama sekali tidak membalas sapaanku. Aku sudah tersenyum padanya!”

Aku mengedikkan bahu agar lelaki itu sedikit menjauh dari pundakku. Kami menempati kloset yang bersebelahan dan sudut kecondongannya ke arahku bisa menimbulkan segala kecurigaan. “Mungkin dia tidak melihatmu,” aku beralasan dan berjalan ke wastafel, Kibum buru-buru menyusulku. “Atau sebenarnya siapa, sih, yang bakal membalas sapaan orang asing sepertimu?”

“Kau jahat,” dengus Kibum, tapi topik pembicaraan segera dikembalikan pada mangsa utamanya: “Aku merasa dia mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu pada semua orang. Mungkin rahasia dari cabang perusahaan di sana? Dia terkesan sangat ... jauh.”

Jauh. Ya, itu kata yang tepat untuk Choi Minho. Aku mencabut kertas tisu dari kontainernya, lagi-lagi Kibum meniru perbuatanku.

“Atau jangan-jangan kehidupan pribadinya cukup amburadul untuk membuatnya terlihat tertekan di kantor. Kau juga merasakannya? Hei, itu benar; kau duduk di sebelahnya, tidak pernah melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari orang itu?”

Dinamika Kibum terkadang susah diikuti. “Tidak,” aku memutuskan menjawab pertanyaan terakhir. Kemudian aku terdiam cukup lama untuk mengingat kembali sikap Minho beberapa hari terakhir ini. Seperti kesan pertama yang berhasil ditebarkannya pada semua orang, dia adalah pekerja keras yang rajin, tidak banyak bicara, sangat tulus dalam pekerjaannya. “Dia baik-baik saja.”

“Jawaban macam apa itu,” Kibum malah mencibir.

Percakapan kamar mandi kami, bagaimanapun, segera terpotong saat pintu terdorong ke arah dalam. Panjang umur, batinku seketika, jantung mencelus oleh kebetulan dengan waktu yang luar biasa tepat. Choi Minho melangkah masuk dengan kepala sedikit menunduk, tapi segera menegakkan badan menyadari dirinya tidak sendirian. Matanya tertuju padaku.

“Oh, Taemin _ssi_.” Dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. Rupanya benar Kibum hanya dianggap angin lalu baginya. Aku balas mengangguk, tisu di tanganku segera direnyukkan untuk mengakhirkan perjalanannya di tempat sampah di dekat konter wastafel.

“Aku duluan,” kataku singkat, kami berpapasan begitu saja. Hanya setelah aku kembali ke koridor luar, Kibum merenggut lenganku.

“Apa-apaan tadi?” semburnya. “Kupikir kau teman terbaik Choi Minho, tapi interaksi kalian cuma segitu?”

“Teman terbaik?” Itu julukan paling absurd yang pernah kudengar. Duduk bersebelahan tidak lantas membuat aku dan Minho cepat akrab; kami mengurus urusan masing-masing, saling menyapa hanya ketika tanpa sengaja bertemu pandang, berbasa-basi di saat menunggu lift. Tidak lebih dan memang tidak perlu lebih dari itu. Tapi cara Kibum memelototiku menyatakan sebaliknya.

“Aku mendengar dari orang-orang. Kau dan Choi Minho tinggal lebih lama di ruangan, kemudian pergi bersama-sama. Jadi, bagaimana kau menjelaskannya?”

Aku mendengus. “Itu hanya terjadi satu kali. Kau tidak mungkin menyimpulkan hubungan orang lain dengan kebetulan itu saja, kan?”

“ _Nonsense_. Dia menyapamu, hanya kau.”

“Karena dia hanya mengenalku dan bukan kau?” tukasku balik, mulai tidak sabar. Pantas saja orang-orang tidak bertanya lebih jauh; tidak hanya karena Efek Choi Minho, tapi juga karena mereka sudah cukup puas dengan asumsi yang dirajut sendiri berdasarkan lembaran-lembaran fakta yang sebenarnya tidak bersambungan. Apa lagi yang bisa kuharapkan.

“Dengar, ini sangat konyol. Aku akan kembali ke ruanganku,” lanjutku, dan masih hendak melangkahkan kaki saat sudut mataku menangkap sosok yang berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. Minho jelas tahu kapan saja harus muncul. Meski bukan kesalahannya, mendadak aku merasakan kemarahan ketika mendapati lelaki itu berjalan menghampiriku.

“Kau tidak kembali?” tanyanya dengan mata melebar. Aku berusaha tersenyum.

“Baru saja berniat melakukannya.” Di sisi koridor, Kibum melipat kedua lengan di depan dada, memperhatikan kami dengan ekspresi nah-rupanya-aku-benar. Minho membalas senyumku dengan sedikit terlalu ceria—atau ini hanya aku yang merasa sangat sadar diri di bawah pengawasan Kibum.

“Kita bisa kembali bersama.”

“Uh, tentu.”

Akan tetapi, Minho menunda dua detik perjalanannya untuk menoleh pada Kibum dan mengangguk kecil dengan sopan padanya. Kibum tergeragap, segera saja mengurai lipatan lengannya dan balas mengangguk. Dia masih tampak kebingungan meski Minho sudah melangkah lebar-lebar menyusulku.

“Itu tadi temanmu yang tempo hari, bukan?” tanyanya.

“Benar.” Aku berkontemplasi antara mengungkit laporan Kibum barusan atau pura-pura tidak tahu, dan memutuskan opsi kedua lebih baik. Memangnya siapa aku untuk berusaha menjembatani mereka berdua.

“Sepertinya aku tadi melihatnya di kafetaria.” Oh, rupanya dia sendiri yang mengangkatnya. “Tapi aku tidak yakin apa itu dia sungguhan—kalian selalu bersama, kupikir aku lebih mengenalinya jika berada di dekatmu.”

Minho tertawa kecil. Sejujurnya aku tidak bisa membayangkan Minho sebagai orang yang menyimpan rahasia besar, walaupun dia memang terlihat menjaga jarak yang cukup jauh dengan lainnya.

“Tapi aku tidak melihatmu saat istirahat siang ini.”

“Er?” Aku menoleh cepat. Minho masih menampilkan ekspresi tenang dan cenderung netralnya.

“Kupikir kau ada di ruang merokok, tapi kau tidak ada. Di kafetaria juga demikian.”

“Oh, itu ...” Siapa yang menyangka Choi Minho akan menjadi pengamat yang jeli semacam ini. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya mungkinkah diam-diam dia memperhatikan setiap anggota dalam ruangan kami dan mencatat siapa saja yang absen maupun keluar ruangan. Itu pemikiran yang agak seram; buru-buru aku mengesampingkannya. “Aku anggota termuda, sampai sekarang pun masih begitu. Kadang manajer memintaku membelikan makan siang di luar, yang lain juga titip. Ini bukan yang pertama, sih,” jelasku, lalu melirik ke atas. “Kau tahu rasanya, kan?”

Tapi Minho menatapku tidak berkedip. “Dia memintamu melakukan itu?” Nadanya terkejut, sedikit tidak setuju. “Hanya karena kau yang paling muda?”

“Itu sudah semacam kebiasaan di sini. Tidak ada yang aneh?” Aku memiringkan kepala. Semua orang seharusnya pernah merasakan hal serupa, atau setidaknya menyaksikannya, tapi Minho masih mengerutkan kening.

“Aku tidak percaya dengan yang mereka lakukan—kau bukannya bisa memilih tahun lahirmu.”

Ekspresi berpikirnya mengingatkanku pada keberadaannya di ruang merokok tempo hari: menajamkan pandangan pada ponsel yang digenggam kedua tangan, pundak melengkung seakan hendak menyerang. Aku menyimpulkan dia cukup beruntung untuk tidak pernah merasakan senioritas di tempat asalnya.

“Itu bukan hal besar, kok,” kataku sambil menggeleng, kami sudah tiba di depan meja masing-masing. “Sesuatu yang lebih buruk justru akan terjadi kalau aku menantang. Hal-hal semacam itu.”

“Kupikir begitu,” gumamnya, akhirnya kerutan di keningnya menghilang dan digantikan senyum khasnya yang diam-diam membuatku mengembuskan napas lega. “Yah, kita semua harus bekerja keras untuk mempertahankan hidup, bukan begitu?”

Aku membenarkannya, lalu menarik kursi yang baru saja kududuki mendekati meja. Mungkin Minho tidak seterbuka yang orang-orang pikirkan, tapi setidaknya dia cukup perhatian untuk bersimpati padaku. Aku mengangguk kecil, puas dengan kesanku tentangnya yang baru diperbarui, kemudian mulai mengecek pekerjaanku.

“Taemin,” tetangga kubikelku berbisik. Aku kembali memundurkan kursi. “Kalian sudah sampai mana?”

“Sudah hampir selesai, tapi manajer memintaku untuk—” kalimatku berhenti menyadari kata jamak yang digunakannya. “Tunggu, _kalian_?”

“Kau dan Minho.” Wanita ini beberapa tahun di atasku, masih lajang dan membuatnya super sensitif terhadap kabar apa pun yang beredar dalam kantor. Mendengarnya, aku segera mengernyit. “Kalian sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, bukan? Apa kau mencoba menggodanya?”

“Tidak,” kataku. Ketimbang jawaban berdasarkan diri sendiri, Minho yang memutuskan telepon satu arah tempo hari, juga figurnya yang menghilang di bangku penumpang depan sebuah mobil, yang membuatku menyimpulkan begitu. Sepertinya dia sudah punya kekasih, dan itu berada di luar jangkauan kapasitasku sebagai sekadar rekan kerja.

“Tapi dia tadi mencarimu,” bisik wanita ini berkeras.

“Dia hanya mencari teman merokok,” balasku asal. Sebentar saja aku melirik ke balik bahu, memastikan Minho tidak menguping, lalu kembali mencondongkan badan ke arah sebaliknya. “Dengar, _Nuna_ , hanya karena aku sudah sendirian sejak tahun lalu, bukan berarti aku akan menggoda siapa pun.”

“Wow, aku tidak berbicara apa pun soal statusmu,” kekehnya, dan aku secara tidak subtil mengabaikannya dengan mengembalikan posisi dudukku menghadap monitor komputer. Baiklah, sampai mana aku tadi ...

Ah, ya. Aku belum melakukan apa-apa. Dengan sebal aku membuka _file_ yang sedang kukerjakan, sekali lagi bertanya-tanya apakah aku yang dua tahun lalu tetap akan masuk ke perusahaan ini dengan perbandingan gaji dan pekerjaan yang sangat timpang. Ataukah aku akan tetap merajuk jika bekerja di perusahaan lain? Nah, tempat ini adalah lubang kotoran dan tidak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini.

Seperti setiap saat, keheningan mendominasi ruangan selain gemeletuk jemari di atas kibor komputer dan sesekali dering telepon yang kemudian diangkat oleh suara lirih. Samar-samar aku teringat jam belajar sendiri di sekolah bertahun-tahun yang lalu, dan heran bagaimana aku bisa bertahan duduk selama berjam-jam. Tentu saja suplai makanan ringan dari para penyusup yang jadwalnya digilir juga patut diperhitungkan.

Mendadak pundakku ditepuk dari belakang dan, dengan refleks yang memalukan, aku melonjak berdiri. Bukan manajer yang hendak menegurku karena mulai terangguk tertidur, apalagi sosok guru penjaga yang entah kenapa sempat ikut terselip dalam deretan kemungkinan. Hanya Choi Minho, berdiri di depanku dengan mata membulat terkejut dan mulut yang sudah separuh terbuka. Aku tersipu.

“Maaf,” kataku dan segera melesak duduk lagi. “Ada yang bisa kubantu?”

“Ah, ya. Ada beberapa hal yang tidak kumengerti—” mendadak ada batuk keras di sebelah kami. Aku menggerung kecil, tapi memintanya segera melanjutkan.

“Dan aku ingin menanyakannya padamu.” Minho merunduk di sebelahku, menumpukan sebelah tangannya di punggung kursi, kepalanya sejajar dengan milikku. Ada aroma parfum lembut yang hanya bisa kubayangkan berada dalam wadah kristal yang harganya setara dengan uang makan sebulan. Kalau dipikir lagi, ini adalah pertama kali kami berada sedemikian dekat.

Aku bisa merasakan beberapa tatapan dijuruskan pada kami, tengkukku secara mencurigakan terasa panas. Berusaha tidak mempertanyakan bagaimana mungkin Minho tampak sedemikian tenang, aku menjawab pertanyaannya. Tangannya yang berada di mejaku terlihat lebar dan hangat, pembuluh balik menonjol dengan halus di balik kulitnya yang kecoklatan. Kukunya dipotong pendek rapi. Buru-buru aku menyelesaikan penjelasanku, mata mengarah mana saja selain Minho.

“Terima kasih, Taemin _ssi_ ,” katanya seraya mengumpulkan kembali kertas-kertas yang dibawanya. Bagaimanapun, dia bertahan sejajar denganku sedikit lebih lama. Matanya mengarah pada catatan tempel yang menempati sudut kanan bawah monitor komputer. Sejurus kemudian, senyumnya mengembang dengan makna sulit dijelaskan.

“Kencan?”

Aku menemukan itu adalah janji makan bersama Kibum di restoran Italia yang sedang promosi. “Bukan,” kataku cepat sambil mencabutnya, lalu membuangnya ke sudut meja setelah menjadi bola kecil. “Hanya rencana bersama Kibum.”

“Ah.” Minho menegakkan badan. Entah kenapa aku ikut memutar kursi ke belakang, membuntuti figurnya yang merayap keluar dari kubikelku.

“Kau bisa ikut kalau mau,” lanjutku, tapi aku sendiri tidak yakin kenapa harus mengajaknya. “Kudengar ada diskon karena baru buka. Aku masih belum tahu bagaimana rasanya, sih.”

Minho mengepit kertas-kertasnya di salah satu lengan. “Maaf, aku khawatir tidak bisa,” ujarnya. “Tapi mungkin lain kali aku akan ke sana, setelah kau memberi penilaian tentang tempat itu.”

“Tentu saja.” Dia kembali ke kursinya, aku juga berniat begitu—sampai menyadari sisa penghuni ruangan masih memandangiku dalam keheningan yang nyaris terasa simpatik. Aku menggusah mereka semua agar mengalihkan perhatian ke mana saja selain pada kami berdua. Mereka sungguh butuh hiburan.

~~~

Secara mengejutkan aku menyukai makanannya, dan harga yang ditawarkan cukup ramah, meskipun untuk mendapatkan meja harus menunggu cukup lama. Bagaimanapun, yang terpenting adalah aku sudah kenyang dan sepertinya bisa bertahan sampai besok pagi. Kibum, di sisi lain, masih bersungut-sungut karena seorang anak kecil tanpa sengaja menumpahkan jus di celananya. Entah bagaimana bisa begitu.

“Itu tadi makan malam yang menyenangkan,” komentarku sementara kami melangkah membelah jalanan yang lengang. Kibum mendengus kecil.

“Ya, kalau saja mereka menambahkan area bebas anak kecil. Urgh, dan aku harus mengeluarkan lebih banyak untuk menghilangkan noda ini!”

Tapi sisa perjalanan kami cukup nyaman, dan Kibum pamit lebih dulu karena hendak melipir ke minimarket. Aku melambaikan tangan ke arahnya, lalu mendongakkan kepala memandangi langit kelabu. Mandi, tidur, dan hidupku nyaris sempurna. Ini Jumat yang menyenangkan.

Sekonyong-konyong wajah Minho terbersit kembali dalam kepalaku, bersama dengan aroma parfumnya yang enak. Aku merasa kasihan padanya untuk menjadi sasaran salah paham bersamaku—orang-orang itu harus belajar bahwa hubungan saling menguntungkan tidak harus memiliki niatan terselubung. Jika berada di posisinya, aku juga akan memilih satu orang saja sebagai navigator dalam lingkungan baru, sebelum perlahan-lahan melebarkan sayap merambah koneksi yang lebih luas.

Tunggu, jadi dia sengaja memilihku sebagai pijakan?

Itu sesuatu yang agak aneh sekaligus sangat masuk akal, semua kepingan teka-teki dapat terpetakan sempurna. Tunggu saja beberapa bulan, dan dia akan menjadi bagian dari komunitas kami dengan tepat tanpa kecenderungan bergantung pada siapa pun. Aku tidak menyalahkannya, tentu saja. Malahan, rasanya lebih baik karena tidak perlu lagi ada curian pandang dari orang-orang yang tidak mengerti.

Aku menarik napas panjang, merasakan dinginnya udara menggulung masuk cuping hidung dan kemudian paru-paru. Sampai saat itu tiba, bagaimanapun, aku tidak keberatan membantunya.

Langkahku sedikit lebih ringan, baik oleh makanan lezat maupun satu masalah yang sudah terpecahkan, dan hanya butuh satu tikungan lagi hingga tiba di apartemen mungilku. Akan tetapi, ponselku yang mendadak berderit dalam saku celana membuatku melambatkan langkah. Kalau sampai Kibum yang mengirim pesan darurat untuk kembali dan meminjami uang, aku tidak akan—

_Bagaimana makan malammu?_

Aku mematung, huruf-huruf yang bercahaya terlontar di wajahku tanpa basa-basi. Identitasnya bernama Minho. Meski tahu tidak ada gunanya, aku mengedarkan pandangan ke jalanan yang sepi, lalu kembali lagi menatap layar. Pertanyaan itu masih ada, berpendar dan menunggu jawaban.

Aku pasti membayangkan yang tidak-tidak—dan, kalau memang benar, aku butuh waktu untuk mencernanya. Karena itulah aku kembali menyisipkan ponsel ke saku dan melanjutkan trek singkat yang tersisa menuju tempat tinggalku.

Minho pasti sekadar berniat bersikap sopan—itu kemungkinan pertama. Asumsi berikutnya, dia masih merasa tidak enak telah menolak ajakanku, jadi berusaha memenuhi janjinya untuk menanyaiku mengenai restoran itu. Aku mengangguk-angguk cepat, kedua kaki saling beradu menaiki anak-anak tangga ke lantai dua. Yang terbaik adalah pesan itu tidak lebih dari halusinasi, tentu saja. Siapa tahu sebenarnya aku cukup mabuk setelah menyesap anggur yang diberikan cuma-cuma tadi.

Sengaja menelantarkan ponsel di kasur, aku terbirit-birit ke kamar mandi untuk mengguyur kepala dan seluruh tubuh dengan air hangat. Dengan kepala yang sudah segar, tidak salah lagi aku bisa berpikir jernih.

Baiklah, Lee Taemin, berhentilah bersikap seperti gadis remaja yang tidak pernah dikirimi pesan oleh seorang lelaki. Seiring air hangat melemaskan tiap lembar otot tubuh, busa sabun memanjakan kulit, kepingan-kepingan akal sehat mulai kembali dan mempermalukan kepanikan yang sempat menggelitik dada. Minho adalah orang baru, mungkin tinggal di tempat yang sama sekali baru pula, dan mencoba menghubungiku tidak lebih untuk mengusir sepi dan bosan. Sebagai teman yang baik, atau begitulah aku berdedikasi, aku harus menanggapinya dengan baik pula.

Berbekal pemikiran itu, aku mengeringkan tubuh dan cepat-cepat mengenakan piama. Ponsel masih tergeletak di kasur, pesan itu masih terbuka saat aku menghidupkan layarnya. Aku membaca pesan itu berulang kali, berharap tidak salah tangkap, dan mengetikkan balasan ‘lumayan’ yang kasual. Lalu kutambahkan gambar ibu jari supaya tidak terkesan ketus.

 _Baguslah_. Jawaban Minho datang kurang dari semenit kemudian. _Aku minta maaf tidak bisa bergabung. Kalau dipikir lagi, aku sudah bersikap arogan._

Nah, rupanya benar. Choi Minho adalah orang baik semacam ini.

_Tidak perlu dikhawatirkan. Di kesempatan berikutnya kita bisa pergi bersama. Selalu ada lain kali._

Aku menggulingkan tubuh di ranjang, menunggui balasan selanjutnya. Apa pun yang membuatnya harus selalu pulang tepat waktu jelas-jelas tidak berasal dari dirinya sendiri—karena, kalau demikian, dia tidak akan meminta maaf telah menolak ajakanku .... Mungkin ada hubungannya dengan mobil tempo hari?

Astaga, Lee Taemin, kau harus berhenti menjejalkan hidung di urusan orang lain. Pikirkan saja masalahmu sendiri. Aku menendang selimut agar terbentang menutupi kaki dan torso, lalu bergelung menghadap ponsel yang masih menyala hampa.

Satu menit, dua menit. Tidak ada balasan.

Choi Minho jelas tahu caranya menciptakan jarak, pikirku sambil menguap lebar. Tubuh yang bersih dan perut kenyang membuat kantuk datang lebih mudah dibanding biasanya. Aku mengutak-atik ponsel sedikit, sekadar memperbarui kabar mengenai kenalan-kenalan dan dunia, lalu meletakkannya lagi. Masih belum ada balasan. Yah, apa yang sebenarnya kuharapkan, sih.

Entah berapa lama aku memejamkan mata, tapi ketika ponselku berderit lagi, aku terlonjak kaget, kantukku buyar. Jantungku berdegup kencang lantaran tidak siap dengan kejutan macam itu. Kesal, aku mengetikkan pin layar kunci dan membiarkan satu detik yang terasa lambat membawaku ke tampilan pesan yang baru masuk.

_Bagaimana kalau besok?_

Huh?

Aku memandangi tulisan itu lekat-lekat, tidak berkedip, lalu melonjak duduk. Kubaca sekali lagi dengan kening berkerut dan cek ganda bahwa kesadaranku sudah maksimal, tapi makna pertanyaan itu tidak berubah dari kesan pertama yang kutangkap. Aku melirik empat digit waktu di sudut kanan atas. Pukul dua pagi.

Sebelum aku sempat bereaksi, datang pesan darinya lagi. Dua berturut-turut.

_Aku tidak memaksa sih. Aku hanya merasa bersalah dan kalau itu membuatmu tidak nyaman, kau bisa mengabaikannya._

_Juga, maaf sudah mengganggu waktu istirahatmu._

Ini adalah Choi Minho yang sekadar memberikan senyum tertahan tiap kali seseorang berusaha mengajaknya bicara. Orang yang penuh kendali, menguasai keadaan, tenang. Dia adalah orang terakhir yang kupikir akan tertarik denganku secara personal.

Ataukah ini bukan ajakan yang bersifat pribadi? Dengan penuh perhitungan, ibu jariku berada di atas papan tombol. Berkontemplasi, mencerna deretan pesannya dari berbagai sudut pandang yang mungkin.

Teman yang baik, Taemin.

_Aku tidak keberatan. Kapan dan di mana?_

_Kita bisa bertemu di halte depan kantor?_ balas Minho. _Aku belum mengenal wilayah ini dengan baik dan manajer memintaku meninjau lokasi minggu depan, kupikir akan sangat baik kalau aku sudah tahu_ _sebelumnya agar tidak tersesat._

‘Personal’, kepalamu. Terkadang aku tidak percaya masih menyimpan sisi sentimental dalam diriku.

 _Siap_ , jawabku.

_Terima kasih banyak. Sampai besok._

Aku memutuskan tidak menjawabnya, toh kami _akan_ bertemu besok. Menggulingkan badan menjadi telungkup, aku merangkak ke tepi tempat tidur dan menyambungkan kabel _charger_ ke ponsel. Setelahnya, aku mengembalikan posisi paling nyaman untuk melanjutkan tidur, memandang dinding kamar yang polos dengan kantuk mulai merambah otak.

Kemudian aku teringat kami tidak pernah bertukar kontak.


	3. Chapter 3

Ketika kau masih kecil dan terbiasa melihat teman dalam balutan seragam sekolah, menemuinya di hari libur dengan pakaian kasual memberikan sensasi yang cukup berbeda dan cenderung ... intim. Seolah kalian sudah berbagi satu rahasia, walaupun jika dipikir lagi, itu sama sekali bukan hal besar. Semakin dewasa, semakin sering kau melihat orang-orang berseliweran di jalanan, dan semakin sedikit kepedulian terhadap apa yang dikenakan temanmu kecuali itu sangat tragis, sensasi intim itu tergerus hingga hilang sama sekali. Kemudian menemui seseorang di luar rumah untuk berjalan bersama menjadi tidak lagi spesial.

Akan tetapi, secara absurd aku merasakannya lagi di usia dua puluh enam tahun. Choi Minho yang berada dalam kepalaku selalu berpakaian formal dan berpenampilan rapi, sehingga Choi Minho yang mengenakan celana jin serta jaket kulit di atas kaus hitamnya terasa seperti sesuatu yang tidak wajar. Dia terlihat beberapa tahun lebih muda dan berkali lipat lebih tampan dengan rambut yang dibiarkan turun itu. Gadis-gadis yang tidak bisa melepaskan tatapan darinya yang sedang mengedarkan pandangan itu sama sekali tidak bisa disalahkan; aku melambaikan tangan untuk menarik perhatiannya.

“Apa aku terlambat?” dia bertanya, langkahnya lebar dan cepat menghampiriku.

“Tidak.” Suaraku teredam derum bus yang baru saja meninggalkan halte, dan itu mengingatkanku bahwa dia turun dari bus. Satu lagi ketidakbiasaan yang kutemukan darinya. “Busnya cukup tepat waktu, tidak biasanya,” komentarku garing.

“Aku juga mengkhawatirkan itu,” Minho terkekeh kecil. “Dan selama perjalanan tadi aku berharap tidak salah jurusan. Aku belum hafal benar dengan nomor-nomor dan tujuannya.”

“Kau naik kendaraan pribadi di hari biasa?”

Pertanyaan bodoh, aku tahu. Tidak peduli berapa lama aku menyimpan tanda tanya di sudut belakang kepala, bersama dengan identitas orang yang menyetir mobil tangguh itu, tidak seharusnya aku bertanya begitu saja. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, Minho menarik diri kembali ke balik bentengnya.

“Tidak,” jawabnya dengan nada ambigu. “Tapi yang lebih penting, kau benar-benar bersedia menjadi pemanduku hari ini?”

“Pemandu terdengar aneh, tapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan,” balasku dan berupaya menunjukkan senyum terbaik. “Jadi,” kataku lagi, “jika kau berasal dari kota besar, kupikir memahami jalan di sini tidak terlalu kecil. Ini kota yang sangat kecil, kau tahu.”

“Aku juga mulai berpikir begitu,” candanya.

Dia mengikutiku berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Meski hari libur, orang-orang lebih memilih plesir ke tempat yang lebih mending ketimbang lahan bekas industri yang pengap ini. Pabrik-pabrik tua yang sudah tutup mulai dirobohkan dan diganti gedung-gedung perkantoran baru. Kesan modern yang dipaksakan dari beton kelabu  dan kaca berdebu dijejalkan di antara reruntuhan bangunan-bangunan ceper raksasa—aku tidak yakin akan melihat kota ini memenuhi tujuannya sebagai lokasi bisnis strategis. Bagaimanapun, senang atau tidak, ini adalah suaka bagi sarjana muda pengangguran yang mencoba mencari peruntungan. Aku salah satu dari mereka.

Kami melewati gedung-gedung tinggi berbentuk seragam dengan berbagai bisnis menempati ruangan-ruangan besar di dalamnya: tempat pijat, salon kecantikan, toko elektronik bekas, dan ragamnya terus melebar. Aku menunjukkan satu plang kecil yang nyaris terjepit di antara penanda usaha lainnya.

“Itu restoran kesukaan manajer,” kataku. “Letaknya di lantai empat. Tidak ada layanan pesan-antar, jadi kau harus naik dan turun sendiri. Heran juga kenapa tempat makan ada di atas, tapi nyatanya banyak juga yang datang ke sana. Enak dan murah, sih.”

“Ah, tempat kau menghabiskan istirahat siang kemarin,” tukas Minho, aku tidak yakin dia sekadar memastikan atau berniat menyindir seseorang. Aku mengajaknya melanjutkan perjalanan hingga menyadari kami sebenarnya tidak memiliki tujuan pasti. Bagaimanapun, Minho hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaanku.

“Ke mana saja tidak masalah,” katanya. “Ini pertama kali aku jalan-jalan, kau tahu. Minggu lalu terlalu direpotkan oleh pindahan dan semacamnya.”

“Yah, itu wajar,” gumamku, tidak bisa membayangkan seorang Choi Minho mengangkut kardus-kardus dan menebah ruang apartemen baru dari debu dan sarang laba-laba. Hampir semua bangunan hunian di sini terdiri dari kualitas kelas dua, dibangun cepat-cepat berkejaran dengan laju para penduduk yang berdatangan. Perumahan elite yang dulunya milik para petinggi pabrik berada di bagian lain kota, berjajar tentram tanpa terganggu keriuhan canggung pendatang baru.

Beberapa gedung berlalu, mendadak Minho berhenti melangkah. Dia mendongakkan kepala, memicingkan mata menantang sinar matahari yang cukup kuat. Bertanya-tanya, aku mengikuti arah pandangnya. Bangunan itu belum ditempati apa pun, spanduk keterangan disewakan masih mengelepak di bagian depannya.

“Ada masalah?”

“Tidak,” kata Minho cepat, sekilas aku merasa sekali lagi dia berusaha menarik diri semakin jauh. Saat meluruskan tatapan lagi, ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan sesuatu yang signifikan. “Omong-omong, apa lokasi yang dibicarakan manajer masih jauh dari sini?”

“Tidak, sebenarnya berada tepat di balik tikungan ini,” aku berujar seraya memberi gestur dengan ibu jari, belum mampu mengalihkan perhatian dari sekelumit keanehan yang terlintas di wajah Minho. Kami berbelok ke trotoar yang terasa lebih remang karena gedung-gedung tinggi itu menghalangi sinar matahari menuju lahan kosong yang terhampar luas. Masih ada bekas pondasi di antara rerumputan yang tinggi, batangan-batangan besi telanjang mencuat ke atas seperti jari-jemari kurus.

Baiklah, kami sudah sampai, lalu apa?

Mendadak aku tidak bisa berpikir kreatif, jadi memutuskan mundur selangkah untuk membiarkan Minho melakukan apa pun yang diinginkannya. Jaraknya sungguh tidak jauh dari kantor, tidak lebih dari dua blok, dan perjalanan singkat ini justru terasa lebih canggung ketimbang jika kami menempuh beberapa kilometer yang panjang. Aku melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. Angin berembus kencang tanpa resistensi di sekitar sini.

“Ternyata cukup dekat,” kata Minho memecah keheningan. Dia menoleh ditemani cengiran canggung yang baru pertama kali kulihat. “Kemarin mereka memberiku ancar-ancar, tapi aku tidak punya bayangan, jadi .... Maaf sudah mengganggu akhir pekanmu, Taemin _ssi_.”

Buru-buru aku melambaikan tangan. “Tidak, jangan pikirkan itu. Faktanya, aku tidak punya rencana apa-apa hari ini.” Selain beres-beres apartemen dan mencuci tumpukan pakaian yang terabaikan selama seminggu yang nyaris tanpa waktu luang. Aku menggosok-gosok tengkuk. “Aku senang bisa membantumu. Hitung-hitung mencari udara segar—”

Tapi mobil bak menderu cepat di jalan raya sebelah kami, mengepulkan asap knalpot pekat dan menerbangkan debu-debu. “Lupakan saja,” gumamku menahan batuk.

Minho tersenyum iba. “Sekarang sudah jam makan siang,” ujarnya. “Apa kau keberatan kalau kita makan dulu?”

“Tidak, tentu saja tidak.” Aku tertawa kering, dalam hati bertanya-tanya apakah Minho memang harus menanyakan setiap pilihan rencananya padaku. Yah, bagus jika peduli terhadap opini orang lain, tapi dia nyaris terdengar meminta izin padaku. “Ada tempat spesifik yang ingin kau kunjungi?”

“Kedai lantai empat itu.”

Aku mengerjapkan mata. “Kau serius?”

“Kau bilang enak dan murah,” kata Minho dengan nada polos, tapi selanjutnya senyumnya mengembang. “Aku penasaran setelah kau menunjukkannya, siapa tahu bisa jadi tujuan di waktu-waktu lain.”

Masuk akal, kendati aku tidak berpikir seseorang akan menyukai tempat itu dalam sekali kunjungan—terlepas dari dua poin plus yang sudah kuberitahu, kedai itu jorok dan memiliki pelayan tidak ramah. Kecuali memiliki kesabaran luas atau memang tidak punya pilihan selain mengunjunginya tiap waktu sepertiku, sulit untuk tetap tinggal di sana selama waktu makan.

“Lagi pula, dengan begitu aku bisa menggantikanmu membeli makan siang manajer dan yang lainnya.”

Aku menoleh cepat, terperangah. “Apa-apaan,” dengusku geli sekaligus tidak mengerti. “Minho _ssi_ , kau tidak perlu melakukannya!”

“Kenapa? Aku tidak melihat sesuatu yang salah.” Lantas, lelaki itu tersenyum. “Walaupun akan jauh lebih baik kalau kita bisa pergi bersama.”

Oke, ini mulai mengambil jalur yang aneh. Aku memutuskan menghentikan pembicaraan sampai di situ dan alih-alih menunjukkan tujuan bus yang baru saja berpapasan dengan kami. Aku seratus persen yakin tujuan pertemuan ini tidak lebih dari mengakrabkan diri dengan teman baru sekaligus memberi sedikit bantuan—dengan kata lain, aku tidak diperbolehkan menyalahartikan pernyataan Minho.

Kami masuk ke gedung yang bersangkutan, menaiki anak-anak tangga yang menggemakan langkah lebih keras dari seharusnya, berpapasan dengan beberapa orang yang tampak antara baru saja bangun atau malah belum tidur sama sekali. Minho tidak berkedip sama sekali saat seorang gadis berkulit pucat dan rambut berantakan berjalan tersaruk-saruk dengan sigaret terselip di antara jemarinya, bersenandung sumbang seolah tidak ada penghuni lain di dunia.

“Ada banyak tempat yang lebih normal dari ini,” kataku setengah meringis. “Sungguh. Aku merasa ini tidak akan memberikan kesan pertama yang baik untuk—”

“Kita sudah setengah jalan,” potong Minho . “Tidak apa-apa, kok. Ayo.”

Aku terenyak, sama sekali bukan karena jawaban optimistisnya. Tangan Choi Minho yang lebar dan hangat, yang berjemari panjang dan berkuku pendek rapi, melingkari pergelangan tanganku dengan lembut. Aku mengerjapkan mata, lalu mengalihkannya ke atas. Pada wajah yang selama sepersekian detik kusangka akan tetap wajar, melintas ekspresi samar yang tidak dapat kuartikan.

Dalam jeda yang terasa terlalu lama, perlahan aku menarik tangan dari miliknya, tapi bergegas menjejalkannya ke saku celana. “A-aku memberitahumu, pemilik kedai ini sepertinya tidak pernah gembira pada siapa pun,” kataku susah-payah. “Jadi jangan tersinggung kalau dia membentakmu atau semacamnya.”

“Begitukah? Aku jadi semakin penasaran.”

“Apa—”

Minho mengedikkan dagu ke arah rangkaian tangga yang masih tersisa. “Ayo, aku sudah lapar.”

Sepanjang sisa perjalanan, ada tembok tak kasat mata selebar setengah meter di antara kami.

 

“Jadi, kita berpisah di sini?”

Sudah hampir malam ketika masing-masing dari kami mampu menangkap sinyal satu sama lain untuk lebih baik mengakhiri acara jalan-jalan. Memang tidak sebanyak itu yang bisa dilakukan di daerah lengang ini, sehingga, setelah Minho melangkah keluar dari toko buku, kami sadar opsi tujuan sudah hampir habis. Aku mengantarkannya kembali ke tempat pertemuan awal—Minho tidak terlihat ingin menunjukkan alamat tempat tinggalnya dan aku tidak memaksa.

Lagi pula, ini sudah menjadi hari yang produktif. Kami mengobrol banyak selama makan, sepanjang waktu yang kami habiskan bersama, tentang kehidupan masing-masing. Berkat itu, aku jadi tahu dia punya seorang kakak lelaki (yang sebenarnya sudah kudengar sejak lama) yang bekerja di ibu kota; bahwa dia tidak pernah meninggalkan kota kelahirannya sampai dipindahkan ke sini; bahwa orang tuanya merupakan pengusaha. Sebuah cerita yang saking normalnya terdengar menyegarkan. Sebagai gantinya, aku juga bercerita soal keluargaku. _Sama-sama biasa saja_ , aku bisa membaca itu dari mata Minho setelah menyimak, tapi tidak dalam artian negatif—malah, dia terlihat lega ternyata kami memiliki trek hidup yang sama.

“Yup, sampai jumpa hari Senin,” balas Minho dengan senyum lebar, kantong plastik berisi buku entah-apa dilambai-lambaikan kecil ke arahku. “Terima kasih banyak sudah menemaniku hari ini.”

“Bukan urusan besar.” Aku menendang kerikil yang kebetulan berada di depan sepatu. Bus selanjutnya akan datang sekitar tiga puluh menit lagi. “Um, apa kau yakin sudah tahu bus mana yang harus dinaiki? Kalau dipikir lagi, mungkin aku bisa tetap di sini sampai kau naik.”

Senyum Minho hampir terlihat geli. “Tidak perlu repot-repot, sungguh. Kau sendiri bagaimana?”

“Jalan kaki.” Saat Minho mengerjapkan mata, aku menuding tikungan di samping blok gedung perkantoran kami. Tidak sepenuhnya akurat, tapi setidaknya cukup mewakili. “Belok ke sana, jalan terus, dan sebagainya—tidak jauh dari sini, kok.”

“Begitukah?” Minho mengikuti arah telunjukku, menyipitkan mata ke arah jalan yang lebih gelap dan sepi dibanding jalan raya utama, lalu kembali meluruskan tatapan padaku. “Sebagai orang yang sudah tinggal di sini selama dua tahun, kau tidak merasa khawatir berjalan sendirian, bukan?”

“Eh, tidak ...”

Minho belum mengalihkan pandangan dariku. Tanpa sadar aku meneguk ludah.

“Minho _ssi_?”

“Kau orang baik, kau tahu itu?” mendadak dia berujar. “Kau membuatku berpikir semua orang di sini sebaik dirimu, tapi itu bukan hal yang bagus dilakukan untuk mempertahankan diri, ya kan?”

Aku menggaruk-garuk hidung yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal, membuang muka ke mana saja selain wajah lelaki itu, dan akhirnya tertuju pada bangku besi halte yang terbujur hening di belakang kami sedari tadi. “Ah, kita bisa duduk menunggu bus,” cetusku.

“Kau serius berniat menunggu bersamaku?” tanya Minho, tapi tidak menolak ajakanku. Tembok tak kasat mata masih berdiri kokoh di antara lengan kami—aku segera menyilangkan milikku di depan dada.  

Ini bodoh. Yang tadi pasti sekadar refleks, sama seperti Kibum yang akan memukul siapa pun di dekatnya tiap kali tertawa lepas. Tidak mungkin lebih dari itu: Minho tidak tampak terganggu atau bersalah setelahnya, dan dia menjaga jarak sepenuhnya karena aku yang memulai bersikap demikian. Nah, Lee Taemin, bukankah kau telah mengambil langkah yang sangat tepat menangani teman barumu.

Aku menjatuhkan kepala ke depan, merutuki diri sendiri. Aku tidak ingat menjadi sangat sentimental seperti ini sebelum bekerja, barangkali lingkungan kantor yang sangat haus drama telah mempengaruhiku lebih jauh dari yang bisa kubayangkan. Kalau begini, apa bedanya aku dengan para wanita paruh baya yang menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu di ruang fotokopi untuk bergosip itu? Bangunlah, Lee Taemin. Bangun dan bersikaplah normal seperti seharusnya.

Tapi Minho tidak membiarkanku. Tangannya yang hangat mencapai pelipisku, jemarinya dengan hati-hati menyibak anak-anak rambutku yang terjuntai ke depan.

Sentuhan itu tidak lebih dari gelitikan lembut, berdurasi kurang dari tiga detik karena aku sudah melonjak di sebelahnya, mengeluarkan suara yang mirip pekikan bercampur tarikan napas cepat. Minho belum menurunkan tangannya dan hanya memandangiku tanpa bicara. Profil wajahnya semakin tegas ditimpa cahaya lampu halte yang redup.

“Maaf,” katanya rendah, nyaris melandas sebagai bisikan. “Kupikir kau tidur.”

“Ah, aku tidak tidur.” Jawaban yang meluncur dari bibirku sepenuhnya berasal dari respons otomatis; otakku terlalu sibuk mencerna gestur kecilnya barusan. “Apa,” aku menjilat bibir menyadari dia masih menunggu, “apa ada masalah?”

Minho menjatuhkan tangan ke bangku. Senyumnya hampir terlihat sedih. “Bukannya masalah.”

Decitan mobil menggantikan tugasnya memberi penjelasan. Berhenti tepat di depan kami, lampu-lampu depannya menyala benderang. Oh, pantas saja sejak tadi dia melirik ponsel secara berkala.

“Aku duluan,” celetuk Minho dalam rentang keheningan yang entah kenapa tercipta. Cepat-cepat aku mengangguk.

“Hati-hati.”

Minho beranjak berdiri dan aku menyusulnya, dalam hati mencari-cari petunjuk apa lagi yang harus kukatakan setelah ini—atau aku hanya perlu berdiri dan melambaikan tangan? Ini situasi yang aneh dengan alasan yang tidak kuketahui. Rasanya semua terlalu canggung, seolah ada sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya di sini tapi mencuat begitu saja tanpa izin.

Akan tetapi, Minho menyelesaikan kontemplasiku dengan berjalan lebar-lebar ke arah mobil. Ide bagus, terima kasih sudah berinisiatif menghentikan kekakuan ini. Aku mencengkeram lengan jaket lebih kuat saat pintu dibuka dan sekelumit wajah pengemudinya terlihat.

Baiklah, itu bukan urusanku. Siapa pun lelaki itu, apa pun alasannya balas memandangiku tajam selama sepersekian detik sebelum Minho menutup pintu dari dalam, tidak sepantasnya kupikirkan terlalu lama.

Aku berbalik, berniat segera kembali ke rumah, tapi tubuhku menemukan cara untuk menoleh ke belakang lagi sampai mobil itu menghilang di balik kendaraan lainnya.

~~~

“Di sini kau rupanya.”

Kepala Kibum menyeruak dari dinding partisi beranda unit apartemen kami. Aku membalasnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas, masih memilih memperhatikan lokasi konstruksi bangunan apartemen lainnya yang memenuhi keseluruhan pemandangan dari kamarku. Mengetahui aku tidak antusias menanggapinya, Kibum menjulurkan tangan untuk mencubit lenganku.

“Aku mencarimu siang tadi, kupikir kita bisa makan bersama. Tapi di mana kau? Sedang cuci baju, ya?”

“Tidak. Jalan-jalan bersama Minho.”

“Ck, pecundang semacam kau ini—” Kibum seketika terkesiap, matanya membulat. Dia terlihat hampir terjungkal dari pagar balkon. “ _Bersama_ Minho? Choi Minho yang _itu_?”

“Memangnya ada berapa Choi Minho ...” Aku sengaja tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku; Kibum sudah menghilang dan gedebuk serta debum langkah yang terdengar di balik dinding menjelaskan sebaiknya aku menyimpan sisa energi untuk rentetan kerepotan yang akan datang semenit lagi. Sambil mengenyakkan tubuh di kursi plastik, aku menghela substansi rokok sekali lagi.

Nyatanya kurang dari semenit kemudian Kibum sudah tiba, terengah-engah sambil dengan panik menyeret kursi beroda dari meja kerjaku ke luar. Itu merupakan reaksi yang sama sekali tidak perlu. Aku mengerutkan kening membalas tatapan terlampau bersemangatnya.

“Oke,” dia menarik napas panjang, “jelaskan semuanya padaku.”

“Apa kau benar-benar berpikir akan ada sesuatu di antara kami? Aku hanya mengantarkannya berjalan-jalan di lingkungan barunya,” jawabku tidak tertarik. Kibum menyipitkan mata.

“Anak muda, kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku.”

“Tidak.”

Kibum menyambar tengkukku, memaksaku membalas tatapan matanya. “Aku sudah mengenalmu sejak masih ingusan. Aku tahu apa yang terlintas di benakmu.”

“Oh ya, jadi apa itu?” aku menantangnya kendati nada bicaraku sama sekali tidak terdengar begitu. Kibum mengembalikan tangan ke pangkuan, lalu memiringkan kepala. Barangkali karena kami memang sudah mengenal sejak masing-masing adalah remaja tanggung, percik-percik yang kurasakan ketika membalas tatapan Minho sama sekali absen di saat aku bersama Kibum.

Tunggu, _apa_?

“Sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Minho ... biar kutebak.” Aku menatapnya hampa. Jika Kibum berhasil mengetahuinya, dia akan sangat membantu karena sejujurnya aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. “Kau patah hati karena Minho sudah punya pacar.”

Aku mengerjapkan mata. Tidak, tidak. Segulung tawa menabrak langit-langit mulutku. Tentu saja sesekali Kibum memberikan tebakan ngawur; apa saja yang berhubungan denganku dan Minho selalu dikaitkan pada hubungan yang lebih dari teman. Masih setengah terkekeh, meski tidak sepenuhnya geli mendengar dugaannya, aku menaikan kedua kaki ke kursi, melingkarkan tangan di sekitarnya.

“Aku tidak mungkin resah karena itu.”

Kibum mendelik. “Jangan bilang kalian jalan-jalan bertiga tadi.”

“Tidak, hanya berdua. Tapi dia semacam ... entahlah.” Aku mengernyit mengingat keseluruhan atmosfer yang mengikuti kami sepanjang perjalanan. Pada akhirnya, setelah mencapai kesimpulan, aku meletakkan rokok dengan hati-hati ke asbak yang tergeletak di lantai, lalu melipat kedua tangan di puncak lutut. “Dia sangat menjaga jarak. Kupikir tidak parah, tapi dia benar-benar tidak ingin siapa pun mengetahui lebih dalam soal dirinya.”

“Itu adalah topik yang selalu kita bahas tiap kali membicarakannya,” tukas Kibum seraya memutar bola mata. “Ayolah, ceritakan lebih banyak soal jalan-jalan kalian. Suasananya! Hal-hal kecil yang manis! Jangan katakan kau sekadar mengantarnya keliling kota, kemudian berpisah.”

“Singkatnya memang begitu,” jawabku, segera saja memperoleh tamparan di betis.

“Kau tidak bisa membaca peluang,” cibir Kibum. “Dengar ya, orang semacam Choi Minho tidak kau temui secara acak di jalanan—berbeda dengan rakyat jelata seperti kita! Dia tinggi, tampan, baik hati, pekerja keras.” Satu per satu jarinya, mulai dari kelingking, teracung seiring dia menyebutkan kelebihan Minho. “Mungkin hanya pekerja kantoran biasa, tapi memangnya kenapa? Dan dia duduk tepat di sebelahmu!”

“Kami berteman.”

Kibum memberikan tatapan skeptis. “Semua orang tahu kau selalu menyukai laki-laki.”

“Tidak relevan,” balasku sambil mengibaskan tangan. “Dia memintaku menemani karena aku satu-satunya yang terlihat bisa didekati di antara semua orang—”

“Kau orang yang mudah,” komentar Kibum, aku mengabaikannya.

“Karena itu, aku tidak bisa membuatnya merasa tidak nyaman dengan segala situasi ‘punya niatan terselubung’,” lanjutku, menaikkan telunjuk dan jari tengah kedua tangan dalam gestur mengutip pada tiga kata terakhir. “Menjadi orang baru tidak pernah mudah, apalagi jika sudah telanjur terbiasa dengan lingkungan lain. Aku berniat menjadi temannya, setidaknya sampai dia menemukan kecepatan melangkahnya sendiri.”

“Benar-benar terpuji.” Tapi Kibum menampakkan ekspresi jijik.

“Terima kasih banyak.”

“Yah, aku tidak tahu siapa yang merasukimu sampai menjadi sangat dermawan,” kata Kibum seraya beranjak berdiri, memegangi punggung kursi dan menyeretnya masuk. Namun, berkebalikan dengan dugaanku, dia kembali ke balkon.  “Tapi kau selalu punya pilihan, kau tahu. Aku tidak akan terkejut kalau suatu saat nanti kau datang padaku sambil menangis dan berkata sebenarnya kau menyukai Minho.”

Aku memutar bola mata. “Apa aku terlihat _harus_ menyukai Minho?”

Kibum tergelak, dan masih tertawa ketika melenggang kembali ke kamarnya. Keheningan yang menyambut setelah pintu tertutup membuat keping-keping pemikiran yang sempat tersendat berdatangan lagi ke kepalaku, berkaitan dengan keseluruhan pertemuanku bersama Minho. Aku mengambil sigaret yang masih menguarkan asap dari asbak.

Biasanya aku tidak ambil pusing dengan kehidupan pribadi orang lain, tapi aku mendapatkan kecenderungan mengetahui lebih banyak soal Minho; masih merasa dia sekadar menceritakan apa yang sepantasnya diberitahukan pada orang lain tanpa sedikit pun menyentuh _dirinya_ sendiri.

Aku mengembuskan segulung asap. Rasa penasaran ini pasti disebabkan tampangnya yang di atas rata-rata.


	4. Chapter 4

Setelah acara jalan-jalan di akhir pekan itu, Choi Minho beberapa kali mengajakku mengobrol.

Yah, akan bisa menimbulkan kesalahpahaman kalau aku berkata demikian; faktanya dia tidak lebih dari menanyakan ini-itu soal kota baru kami yang kutebak sangat berbeda dengan kampung halamannya—beberapa saat lalu dia bertanya apakah aman pergi ke 7-Eleven di dini hari karena segerombol anak muda dengan logat aneh menongkrong di sekitar sana; dia khawatir tidak mampu menangkap makna celetukan mereka, jika terjadi. Di mana rumah sakitnya, bagaimana dengan membuka jendela di malam hari, apakah dia bisa menyapa orang-orang yang lewat, dan daftarnya terus berlanjut. Sejujurnya aku tidak keberatan dan cenderung senang dia menghormati lingkungan barunya, walaupun sekali lagi aku harus mengubah asumsiku tentang kepribadiannya menjadi lelaki yang agak pencemas dan perfeksionis.

Bagaimanapun, yang paling jelas adalah bagaimana dia melebarkan mata dan sepenuhnya diam tiap kali aku berbicara. Fokusnya sangat terpusat dan kadang membuatku terlalu sadar diri apakah ada helaian rambut yang mencuat berantakan atau sisa makan siang tadi masih menyangkut di ujung bibir, tapi aku menyukai caranya memperhatikan lawan bicara. Tidak aneh jika orang-orang mulai menyapanya di koridor dan ketika dia hendak pulang; dia lelaki muda terhormat yang ramah.

Atau begitulah kesan yang selalu dibawanya dalam ruangan.

Dia tidak sering datang ke ruang merokok, tapi, jika demikian, ekspresinya kembali seram seperti pertama kali aku melihatnya di sana. Di saat-saat tertentu, walaupun sudah jelas Kibum terpingkal dengan memekakkan sambil menggampar punggungku, Minho tidak menoleh dari layar ponselnya, kening berkerut dan tatapan tajam seolah ingin mengutuk seseorang. Aku berpikir itu ada hubungannya dengan urusan apa pun yang dimilikinya, atau dia memang tidak punya alasan memakai topeng baik hati sepanjang hari.

Kibum berkata aku terlalu memperhatikan Minho sebagai orang yang mendedikasikan dirinya ‘sekadar teman’. Aku tidak menghiraukannya. Pertama, karena kami memang teman dan kedua, yah, Minho sudah menunggu di depan pintu. Sudah hari Kamis lagi dan kami tidak punya alasan lain untuk menghindari ajakan minum-minum dari manajer. Aku terburu-buru memasukkan barang-barang ke tas dan menyambar jaket. Cuaca makin dingin akhir-akhir ini.

“Tempatnya dekat, ya?” tanya Minho ketika kami sudah berjalan bersisian, tatapannya lurus pada punggung-punggung rekan kami yang beberapa meter di depan.

“Ya, di sebelah.” Aku mengernyit hanya dengan membayangkan tempat kesukaan manajer. Selain suasana yang memang tidak menyenangkan sejak awal, kedai itu pengap dan sedikit berbau amonia, dipenuhi pegawai kantoran yang frustrasi atau sama-sama terpaksa seperti kami. “Dan mungkin seketika kau akan menyesalinya. Sumpah, di sini tidak ada tempat yang bagus, bahkan yang lumayan saja tidak ada.”

“Bagaimana dengan tempat tinggalmu?”

Aku menoleh cepat. “Apa?”

Tapi Minho memberikan senyum yang cenderung polos. “Tempat tinggalmu tidak nyaman? Kau bisa bertahan hidup di sana selama dua tahun.”

Oh, tentu saja aku membayangkan macam-macam. “Yah, itu kebutuhan primer, aku bisa protes. Bagaimana dengan milikmu?”

“Aku juga tidak bisa protes,” cericip Minho. “Terutama karena tetanggaku cukup baik hati. Dia memberitahu tempat mencuci baju di sekitar apartemen.”

Aku hampir berkata “Oh, syukurlah,” sampai menyadari itu artinya Minho sebenarnya tidak perlu bertanya apakah dia boleh membuka jendela di malam hari. Dia punya tetangga, baik hati pula. Aku berakhir sekadar mengangguk, secara refleks memalingkan muka ke arah lain ketika Minho sedikit mengacungkan ponsel dan membaca sesuatu di sana.

Kami tidak berbicara lagi selama keluar dari gedung kantor, berjalan berombongan menyeberangi taman kecil dengan pohon-pohon mungil yang masih harus disokong agar tetap tegak tanpa diterpa angin. Sekilas saja aku melirik ke samping. Minho membuang muka ke arah trotoar.

Mobil itu ada di sana, lampu-lampu menyala.

 

Minuman-minuman diantar dan manajer mengajak kami bersulang, berkata ini adalah pesta penyambutan Minho walaupun semua orang tahu acara ini dilakukan secara rutin, dengan atau tanpa orang baru. Tetapi setidaknya kini ada lelaki dengan wajah enak dipandang dan tata krama sempurna; suasana tidak akan seburuk itu lagi.

Aku menyesap minuman tanpa suara, memperhatikan Minho menanggapi berbagai pertanyaan mengenai kehidupan pribadinya. Kota asal, orang tua, kakak lelaki, riwayat pendidikan—semua yang bisa kau temukan di halaman data diri. Lagi, Minho tidak repot-repot membuka dirinya sendiri, tapi toh orang-orang terlihat cukup puas telah dapat membayangkan latar belakang lelaki itu. Barangkali cuma aku yang sedemikian penasaran dengan kehidupannya sebagai Choi Minho.

“Minho, apa kau punya pacar?”

Pertanyaan semacam ini tidak mungkin terhindarkan. Aku berhenti meneguk minuman, dalam hati mati-matian mengumpati segerombol orang di meja sebelah yang sangat ribut dan mungkin saja membuatku melewatkan jawaban yang masih akan meluncur dari bibir Minho. Ada jeda yang cukup panjang antara pertanyaan dan jawabannya hingga aku bahkan sempat melirik tetangga kubikelku dan melihatnya mengedipkan sebelah mata padaku.

“Pacar ...” ulangnya perlahan, tapi kemudian senyumnya muncul secara penuh. “Tidak. Aku tidak punya.”

Sepertinya aku perlu minum lagi.

“Benarkah? Lelaki tampan dan muda sepertimu, datang dari universitas nomor satu, tidak punya kekasih? Kudengar wanita di sana cantik-cantik.” Tapi wanita itu berbicara sambil menatap lurus mataku. Aku mencibir kecil, membuatnya lantas tertawa. “Atau jangan katakan kau sudah punya seseorang yang kau suka dan sedang kau kejar sekarang.”

Sesuatu dari keraguan Minho sebelum menjawab, atau aku memang telah minum sedikit terlalu banyak, mendadak membuatku kesal. Semacam, apa susahnya sih memberi jawaban pertama yang ada di pikiranmu? Mereka juga tidak akan mencoba mengklarifikasi—dan bukannya sesuatu yang buruk bakal terjadi kalaupun ketahuan berbohong. Aku menghabiskan isi gelasku.

“Atau karena kau tidak diperbolehkan?” Aku tersengat mendengar suaraku sendiri. Rasanya sudah terlambat mencoba memelintirnya menjadi konteks yang berbeda karena Minho telah mengangkat kedua alisnya tinggi-tinggi, menatapku terkejut dan emosi lain yang sengaja tidak kuterjemahkan dengan menyambar botol dari tengah meja.

“Sori,” akhirnya aku bergumam. Gelasku sudah kembali penuh.

“Tidak masalah—tapi itu tidak benar, jadi jangan khawatir.”

Aku memandangnya lama-lama, rasa malu dan bersalah tiba-tiba tergelontor bersih. “Yeah? Jadi siapa yang menungguimu di luar?”

Kalau Kibum di sini, tidak salah dia akan bangga padaku, menepuk-nepuk pundakku kebapakan dan memintaku melanjutkan pilihan langkah yang bagus ini. Tapi yang berada di sekitarku adalah rekan-rekan kerja yang jauh lebih tua serta Choi Minho yang mulai memiringkan kepala. Aku bisa melihat gir-gir dalam otaknya bekerja keras, matanya menggelap. Barangkali aku telah menangkap ekornya sebelum dia mampu memanjat ke benteng kesayangannya.

“Siapa?”

“Orang yang menjemputmu tiap malam?”

Tetangga kubikelku memantulkan pandangan penuh selidik dariku serta Minho bergantian. Sebaliknya, Minho hanya tersenyum penuh kendali dan aku mulai membenci sikapnya yang tidak bisa diusik. Aku memelototinya meski mataku mulai perih oleh debu dan asap tembakau, tapi senyumnya justru semakin lebar. Orang ini—

“Pasti maksudmu _Hyung_.”

Aku mengerjapkan mata. “ _Hyung_?”

“Ya, kebetulan tinggal di sini dan dia membantu banyak soal kepindahanku,” jawabnya luwes, nyaris terdengar percaya diri dengan penguasaannya terhadap alur suasana di antara kami. “Bukan kakak kandung, sih, tapi kami sedekat saudara.”

Sedekat saudara. Oke, tentu saja. Aku beranjak berdiri dengan sedikit terlalu sembrono; lututku menabrak bagian bawah meja dan membuat gelas-gelas dk atasnya bergemelinting cukup mencolok. Tidak mengindahkan lemparan pandang orang-orang, aku melambaikan sebelah tangan.

“Permisi, aku harus ke kamar mandi.”

Dengan itu, aku berjalan ke toilet uniseks yang remang di sudut kedai, menunggui dengan sabar salah satu pintu kubikelnya terbuka, lantas menyelinap masuk dan memutar gerendelnya menutup. Bau pesing di sekeliling ruang sempit ini seolah menjadi pemicu wajahku yang memanas dan jantungku yang berdegup kencang.

_Bangsat!_

Bodoh, bodoh, bodoh. Aku mengacak-acak rambut frustrasi, tidak bisa menahan keinginan menggerung secara vokal karena, _keparat_ , aku telah bersikap super memalukan di depan Choi Minho. Bagaimana mungkin filter antara otak dan mulutku menjadi sedemikian longgar hingga kata-kata itu terlontar begitu saja seolah aku tidak punya muka—seolah ini pertemuan terakhir kami dan aku punya kebebasan mengorek kehidupannya sampai terburai habis. Bah! Aku bahkan tidak akan melakukan itu di pertemuan terakhir.

Saudara. Seperti saudara. Yup, Lee Taemin. Kau baru saja menghancurkan citramu.

Aku mulai tergoda mengurung diri di kubikel ini sampai manajer cukup pengar untuk menyadari siapa yang hilang, tapi memori Choi Minho-lah yang perlu dihapus dari corengan tidak sedap barusan. Aku mengumpat keras beberapa kali lagi. Ini adalah kesalahan yang sebenarnya dapat dihindari dengan sangat mudah, dan tetap saja aku mengacaukannya.

Seseorang menggedor pintu dari luar, membuyarkan rencana menghindar terakhir yang kumiliki. Aku menarik napas panjang, menegakkan badan sambil memasukkan ujung bawah kemeja yang sempat menjulur keluar, kemudian membuka pintu.

Dan hanya serpih mikron akal sehat yang melarangku dari membanting pintu kembali menutup tepat di depan wajah Choi Minho. Aku meneguk ludah, terdengar keras sekali, hanya mampu menerima hunjaman sepasang mata rusa yang dia berikan padaku. Berjarak kurang dari satu meter di depanku, Minho memegangi pinggiran pintu seolah telah dapat mencium percik keinginan itu.

“Hei,” katanya, sedikit terlalu menyerupai bisikan, matanya belum bisa lepas dari milikku. Oh, kumohon bersikaplah biasa karena semua ini—“Hei, orang-orang bertanya kenapa kau tak kunjung kembali. Kau baik-baik saja?”

Aku menghirup napas dalam lagi, kini sudah cukup tenang untuk bisa merasa mual dengan segala bebauan tak sedap kamar mandi. “Ya, aku baik,” jawabku, melangkah melewatinya menuju wastafel yang menggelantung miring di bawah cermin. Bayanganku sudah kembali membuka mulut, tapi segera menggertakkan rahang. Satu kata lagi, aku bisa mampus. Aku tidak bisa mempercayai diriku sendiri di saat seperti ini.

Minho masuk dalam bingkai cermin. “Taemin _ssi_ , aku tidak keberatan.”

Perlu tiga detik hingga aku memindahkan sorot mata dari refleksi di cermin pada dirinya yang berdiri di belakangku. Mengetahui aku tidak akan berkata apa-apa, Minho mengambil satu langkah maju.

“Aku tidak keberatan kau bertanya banyak. Faktanya, memang tidak biasa pegawai kantoran biasa sepertiku dijemput tiap hari.” Dia mencengir, tapi cuma sebentar. Selanjutnya, dia menampakkan ekspresi serius. “Kau satu-satunya yang menemaniku sepanjang hari, wajar kalau kau satu-satunya yang menemukan sedikit ... keanehan.”

“Tidak aneh,” cetusku cepat. “Dan aku bukan siapa-siapa untuk menilaimu macam-macam. Maksudku, oke, kadang kau membuatku heran, tapi itu bukan urusanku. Kau pasti punya alasan bersikap begini atau begitu. Selama tidak melukai siapa pun, aku tidak bisa protes. Dan kau tidak terlihat seperti orang yang bisa melukai.”

Woah. Kerja bagus, aku.

“Terima kasih,” gumam Minho tulus. “Sungguh, kau orang paling baik di sini.”

“Uh, trims?” Minho mengedarkan pandangan ke keempat dinding yang mengapit kami penuh noda.

“Jadi, bisa kita kembali sekarang?”

“Tentu,” aku menjawab dan berjalan lebih dulu secara refleks, lalu kembali melambatkan langkah karena Minho tidak mungkin tiba di kamar mandi tanpa mengetahui jalannya. Tugasku sebagai pemandu sudah usai. Minho menepuk punggungku singkat ketika mata kami bertemu, sedikit mendorongku sebelum pelayan dengan banyak sekali gelas bir menubruk kami.

“Yang ingin kukatakan adalah,” ujar Minho seraya menarik kembali tangannya, “aku sama sekali tidak tersinggung. Kalau, seperti yang kaubilang, aku membuatmu heran, kau bisa segera bertanya. Benar, aku punya alasan, tapi siapa tahu kau bisa membantuku memperbaiki sikap yang mengherankan itu agar lebih sesuai dengan lingkungan ini.”

Mendadak beban di pundakku terangkat begitu saja. Rahasia besar, kehidupan personal carut-marut, fakta kotor yang disembunyikan—semua asumsi itu mulai kedengaran konyol sekarang. Tentu saja kau tidak bisa mengekspektasi orang baru menyesuaikan diri pada lingkungan di hari pertama. Semua ada alasannya. Aku mengembuskan napas lega. Choi Minho rupanya benar-benar pria terhormat.

“Ah, kau bilang ada kakak dan tetangga baik hati di sekitarmu.”

Minho menoleh. “Ya, benar.”

“Aku yakin mereka lebih paham mengenai aturan di sekitar tempat tinggalmu—atau hal-hal seperti itu.” Minho belum memindahkan tatapan dariku. Sesuatu darinya membuatku gugup. “Jadi, um, boleh aku tahu kenapa kau bertanya padaku?”

“Oh.” Dia mengulum senyum, kepalanya sedikit ditelengkan ke samping. “Apa ada pertanyaan lain?”

Meski tidak yakin apa maksudnya, dan meski aku punya begitu banyak pertanyaan mengenai dirinya, aku memutuskan mengambil satu yang paling superfisial. Kami berhenti di dekat meja yang kosong, aku menggaruk pipi canggung.

“Aku minta maaf kalau ini agak membuatmu tidak nyaman, tapi dari mana kau dapat nomor ponselku?” gumamku malu-malu.

“Itu, juga pertanyaan sebelumnya. Kupikir jawabannya sudah jelas?”

Aku mengerjapkan mata. “Bagaimana bisa?”

“Karena aku tertarik padamu.”

~~~

Ini dini hari, tapi Kibum berteriak seperti tidak ada hari esok. Aku baru saja menaiki tangga ketika melihat punggungnya di depan pintu, berusaha memutar kunci setelah minum-minum sendirian di pelataran _arcade_ tempatnya lagi-lagi ditolak oleh gadis yang sedang didekatinya. Tapi dia tidak mabuk dan aku membuka pintuku sendiri, berniat mengizinkannya ambruk di mana saja dalam unitku sampai teringat perkataan Choi Minho. jadi, aku memberitahukannya pada Kibum.

“Dia tertarik padamu?!” jeritnya lagi. “Apa!” Dan lagi. “Bagaimana!” Oke, dia mabuk. “Itu tidak mungkin!”

Ada gedoran keras di dinding samping. “Bajingan, tutup mulut!”

Aku membekap mulut Kibum sebelum berteriak lagi—entah untuk membalas umpatan tetangga sebelah atau belum selesai mengekspreksikan kekagetannya. “Yah, aku juga tidak tahu pasti,” kataku sambil perlahan menurunkan tangan dari mulutnya, berakhir duduk dengan kaki terlipat di atas kasur. “Maksudku, bisa saja dia tertarik padaku dalam artian, ‘Hei, kau orang yang menarik, Bung, ayo berteman’ atau sejenisnya.”

“Tidak, anak muda,” sanggah Kibum setengah berbisik, masih kagum. “Dia tertarik dalam artian, ‘Wow, kau manis. Ayo bersangga—’”

Aku menabrakkan bantal ke wajahnya. “Terima kasih banyak. Kau sangat membantu.”

“Tapi, serius, Taemin,” ujarnya sambil menurunkan bantal ke pangkuan, tapi wajahnya sama sekali terlihat tidak serius. “Ini sebuah kabar yang sulit dipercaya. Woah, Choi Minho tertarik pada Lee Taemin. Semacam, woah.”

“Tidak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Aku yakin tidak lebih dari cetusan sepintas.” Aku mengurai kaki dari kasur, lalu berjalan panjang ke lemari, mengeluarkan piama yang sekadar dijebloskan ke sana sebelum berangkat kerja dengan terburu-buru tadi pagi. Di belakangku, Kibum masih mengawasi dengan penuh penilaian.

“Cetusan sepintas,” ulangnya, skeptis.

“Yup.”

“Kalau begitu, katakan padaku.” Aku berhenti melepas kancing-kancing kemeja dan menoleh melewati bahu. “Jawab dengan jujur, oke? Siapa yang akhir-akhir ini menyibukkan ponselmu?”

Beruntung aku sedang memasukkan kepala ke lubang kaus karena, kalau tidak, Kibum bakal melihat ekspresi wajah yang aku sendiri tidak yakin seperti apa. Selama ini aku berpikir percakapan teks antara aku dan Minho tidak terlalu kentara—kami tidak membicarakan hal besar dengan sangat intens, aku yakin itu. Dan bukannya kami mengobrol sepanjang hari.

“Hm?”

“Ya, itu Minho—tapi memangnya kenapa?” sambarku cepat, tanpa menoleh lagi memungut kemeja dan menggantungkannya di hanger. “Dia bertanya soal cara hidup. Aku tidak mungkin tidak menanggapinya.” Kemudian aku berhenti sejenak. Yah, walaupun rupanya dia tidak sepenuhnya sebatang kara di kota ini. “Dan akan menjadi sangat tidak sopan kalau aku tidak menanggapinya.”

“Kau menguatkan poinku, anak muda. Dia mencoba menarik perhatianmu.”

Aku membalikkan badan. “Kibum, kumohon.”

“Apa? Kau bilang dia lajang,” sahut Kibum defensif. Ketika mendapati aku sekadar menghela napas dan melanjutkan langkah ke kamar mandi, lelaki itu buru-buru melompat dari kasur menyusulku. “Dengar, Taemin. Aku seratus—tidak, _dua_ ratus—persen yakin Choi Minho menyukaimu dengan cara yang mati-matian kau sangkal itu.” Aku mengernyit, tapi tidak menoleh dari sikat gigi. “Aku bisa melihat dari gerak-geriknya. Kau tahu aku ahli membaca orang.”

“Logis, Kibum. Baru lima menit lalu kau seperti kesetanan waktu aku berkata Minho _mungkin_ tertarik—”

“Mungkin? Itu fakta!”

Aku memutar keran wastafel menutup lagi karena Kibum bukan sesuatu yang bisa dihadapi dengan menyambi pekerjaan lain. “Kau mulai terdengar delusional, tapi, baiklah, memangnya sejak kapan kau tidak berlebihan seperti ini—” aku mengangkat tangan sebelum segelombang protes datang, “jadi, bagaimana kalau kau yang membuktikannya padaku?”

Mata kucing lelaki itu berkilat-kilat. “Bukan aku yang menyukaimu.”

“Itu akan menjadi hal terakhir yang kuinginkan. Maksudku, buktikan kalau teorimu itu benar,” kataku seraya meluruskan tatapan pada cermin. Seorang lelaki dengan rambut legam berantakan dan tampang bosan balas memandangku setengah menantang. Aku menurunkan mata ke arah kenop keran. “Bukankah kau bilang kau ahli membaca orang. Tunjukkan padaku.”

Kibum ber- _hmph_ angkuh sambil melipat kedua lengan di depan dada. “Baiklah. Lihat saja besok.”

Dalam sepuluh penilaian kilat Kibum pada orang lain, delapan di antaranya tepat dan dua sisanya melenceng sangat drastis. Entah itu kebetulan yang sangat sering (dan Kibum selalu segera menyambar kalau kebetulan disebut _kebetulan_ karena jarang terjadi) atau dia memang punya semacam bakat, aku tidak pernah repot-repot mencari tahu. Bagaimanapun, kali ini saja aku berharap bisa mengetahuinya.

Maksudku, Choi Minho tertarik padaku? Dalam konteks romantis?

Aku tidak akan berbohong: Itu bukan sesuatu yang mustahil. Rasanya akan jadi bajingan hipokrit kalau aku berkata kemungkinan itu memiliki peluang nol karena aku pun terkadang memikirkan bagaimana jadinya kalau saja, semisal, hubungan kami mengambil jalan yang berbeda. Tidak bisa tidak; kami berdua duduk bersebelahan, dua helai daun muda di antara tumpukan dedaunan kering, dan mau tidak mau kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Tapi, sungguh? Meski peluangnya bukan nol, nilainya cukup kecil hingga dapat diabaikan.

Ketika aku kembali dari mencuci muka dan sikat gigi, Kibum masih bergoler di kasur dan tengah mengutak-atik ponselku. Aku seketika meraupnya, menimbulkan rengekan protes yang sekaligus terdengar seperti ledekan, lalu menancapkannya ke _charger_. Aku menoleh lagi pada Kibum yang mencengir lebar.

“Apa?”

“Minho tadi mengirim pesan padamu,” ujarnya cengengesan. Aku berusaha tidak segera melemparkan tatapan ke ponsel, tapi Kibum lebih tajam dari belati. Dia terpingkal. “Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah melihatnya. Kau bisa segera membalasnya agar dia tidak menunggu terlalu lama.”

“Terima kasih. Kau yang terbaik.”

“Sama-sama, manis,” katanya mengolok, lantas menyurukkan tubuh menjadi telungkup agar dapat ikut melihat layar ponsel sementara aku dengan enggan menyeret telunjuk ke sepanjang trek layar kunci. Apalah artinya proteksi kalau Kibum bisa membobol bahkan tanpa mencoba. Satu pesan muncul setelahnya.

_Kau terlihat terkejut. Maaf. Tidak bermaksud begitu._

“Aku penasaran: kenapa kau terkejut? Apa dia menciummu?” tanya Kibum sungguh-sungguh. Aku mendorongnya dahi menjauh, tapi dia lebih persisten dari kucing peliharaan.

“Tidak mungkin. Yang kukatakan padamu secara harfiah adalah percakapan terakhir kami,” kataku sambil sekali lagi memandangi pesannya. Ditempatkan dalam posisi ini membuatku tidak tahu harus bagaimana—berkata ‘ya’ bisa menimbulkan kesan aku terganggu dengan sikapnya, tapi ‘tidak’ malah terdengar seperti peminta-minta.

Dan Kibum masih berada di sampingku. “Kenapa? Kau pingsan setelah itu?”

“Astaga, tidak. Manajer sangat mabuk dan aku harus segera mengantarnya pulang,” gerutuku. Kibum menepuk-nepuk puncak kepalaku simpatik.

Ketika kami mengobrol, bagaimanapun, muncul satu pesan baru. Barangkali Minho mengambil inisiatif lantaran aku tak kunjung menjawab meski sudah membukanya bermenit-menit lalu (terima kasih, Kibum), tapi aku tidak bisa berkata tersanjung dengan pemilihan waktunya karena Kibum telah meraung di sebelahku.

Dan karena aku membeku kala membaca pesannya.

_Tapi aku serius soal perkataanku. Aku menyukaimu._


	5. Chapter 5

Saat aku meletakkan tas di kursi keesokan paginya, aku menyadari meja di sebelahku tidak berpenghuni. Aku selalu menjadi orang terakhir yang datang sebelum pukul sembilan, dan mulai terbiasa menemukan punggung lebar yang meringkuk di sebelahku, sehingga ketiadaan Minho membuat suasana sedikit ganjil. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, menyadari tidak seorang pun menampakkan ekspresi wajah tidak wajar, dan memutuskan duduk tanpa mempermasalahkannya lebih lanjut. Mungkin dia terlambat.

Tapi Minho tidak muncul sampai berjam-jam berikutnya, sampai waktu makan siang, sampai waktu pertemuan antar tim. Tidak ada yang membicarakan Minho. Seolah-olah kehadirannya tidak pernah lebih dari mimpi dan kini semua orang telah melupakannya. Aku, bagaimanapun, masih mengerutkan kening tiap kali sudut mataku bertemu pada kursi yang menganga kosong. Aku mencoba bertanya pada manajer—dengan hati-hati dan subtil, tanpa setitik petunjuk perasaan apa pun—tapi pria itu sekadar mengibaskan tangan.

Aku bertemu Kibum di perjalanan pulang. Bajingan itu tersenyum sangat lebar, jelas-jelas menanti suatu kabar, tapi aku, seperti manajer, sekadar mengibaskan tangan. Berbeda denganku yang tidak berkeberatan mendapatkan gestur semacam itu, Kibum seketika memepetku ke dinding, untung saja kami sudah menyelesaikan rangkaian tangga.

“Apaan, sih,” dengusku sambil mendorong dadanya menggunakan dua telapak tangan. Kibum terhuyung ke belakang dan menubruk seseorang yang kebetulan lewat. Selagi ia sibuk meminta maaf, aku berjalan lebih cepat menuju pintu keluar. Tentu saja berhasil dikejar. Aku memutar bola mata ketika sekali lagi Kibum mencekal tanganku, memelototiku.

“Aku tidak tahu maksudmu,” aku menjawab pertanyaan tanpa suaranya. Kibum melontarkan kedua tangan ke udara dengan gestur frustrasi.

“Apa yang terjadi di antara kalian? Masa’ pertanyaan begitu saja tidak tahu?” sentaknya, akhirnya menyerah berpantomim.  Aku mengesah keras sambil membuang muka ke jalan raya. Tempat mobil itu biasa menderum menunggu Minho juga tidak ada. Sepertinya justru aneh kalau ada.

“Tidak ada yang terjadi.” Aku melanjutkan perjalanan dengan cepat. Kibum buru-buru menyejajarkan langkah.

“Kau ditolak? Yang kemarin ternyata cuma lelucon? Sebuah kesalahpahaman?”

“Tidak, tidak, dan tidak,” jawabku separuh tidak sabar. “Minho tidak datang hari ini.”

Kibum terkesiap keras, langkahnya terhenti. Ingin rasanya aku mengabaikan lelaki itu dan segera cabut ke rumah, tapi nyatanya aku juga ikut berhenti berjalan dan separuh memutar tumit sambil memandanginya jenuh. Tiga detik berselang, akhirnya Kibum menemukan cara kembali bersikap seperti manusia normal. Ia menghampiriku dengan langkah separuh mengentak.

“Dia tidak datang? Pecundang macam apa?”

“Yah, ini bukan sekolah menengah atas tempat kau bisa membolos seenaknya. Aku yakin ada urusan penting yang membuatnya tidak datang,” aku berbicara seraya separuh mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jas. Tidak ada notifikasi. Saat mendongak lagi, aku melihat Kibum memiringkan kepala dengan mata disipitkan. “Aku capek membaca gerak tubuhmu. Bicaralah. Aku sedang tidak ingin melihat wajahmu.”

“Kau dengar apa yang baru kaukatakan?” kekeh Kibum, kami berdua telah kembali melangkah menyusuri trotoar beton menuju gedung apartemen. Aku memandangi ujung sepatuku.

“Kalau aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu?”

“Kau jelas-jelas berusaha melindungi Minho.” Mau tidak mau aku menoleh cepat; Kibum tergelak sambil menepuk keras punggungku. “‘Aku yakin ada urusan penting,’ katamu. Lihat siapa yang sekarang berusaha tidak membuat pacarnya terkesan jelek di mata orang.”

Aku memutar bola mata. Bicara dengan Kibum tidak pernah membawa pada pencerahan. Karena tidak ingin menanggapinya lagi, aku menaiki anak tangga ke lantai tempat kami tinggal dengan lebih cepat, mendahului Kibum yang masih tertawa-tawa di belakang sana. Bisa runyam kalau Kibum sampai melihat wajahku merona merah. Pengakuan Minho kemarin tampaknya berdampak cukup besar padaku.

Tapi apalah artinya kalau dia menghilang bak ditelan bumi. Aku sedang meraba semua saku pakaian yang kumiliki, mencari kunci, saat merasakan vibrasi di saku jas. Jantungku melonjak ke tenggorokan menemukan nama Minho berkerlip di layar. Sekilas saja aku melirik Kibum yang sedang bersenandung di sebelahku sambil membuka pintu unitnya sendiri. Aku melayangkan jari tengah saat sekali lagi ia mengerling padaku; Kibum tertawa sebelum menghilang di balik kediamannya. Barulah ketika itu aku bisa menggeser ikon jawab dengan hati-hati dan menaikkan ponsel ke telinga, satu tangan separuh menutupi mulut meski aku tidak tahu kenapa harus bisik-bisik.

Selain agar bajingan itu tidak dengar, tentunya.

“Halo?”

“Hai, Taemin.” Suara Minho entah bagaimana membuatku tenang. Seakan-akan selama ini aku ragu dirinya merupakan makhluk nyata dan bukannya teman imajiner yang kuciptakan. “Maaf aku tidak bisa menemuimu hari ini. Ada masalah yang cukup mendesak di Incheon.”

“Oh, tidak apa-apa,” gumamku seraya melesakkan tangan yang bebas ke saku jas dan, secara ajaib, mendapati kunci yang sedari tadi kucari. Aku menjejalkannya ke selot pintu. “Apakah masalah itu cukup serius?”

“Um, ya. Lumayan.”

Aku menutup pintu di belakangku dan berganti menguncinya lagi. “Tidak ada yang tahu ke mana kau pergi. Kupikir cukup aneh.”

“Aneh?” Minho tertawa, dentingnya menggelitik ujung jariku. “Kontrak yang dilanggar, pihak lain yang mencoba kabur—malah aneh kalau semua orang peduli. Hanya perjalanan bisnis dadakan semacam itu.”

Tanpa sadar aku mengembuskan napas yang sedari tadi kutahan. Entah skandal apa yang sebenarnya ingin kudengar dari keabsenan Minho hari ini. “Begitukah, baiklah.”

“Yeah ...”

Kemudian hening. Aku tahu insiden kemarin pasti berimbas pada cara kami berinteraksi, mau tidak mau. “Jadi, kapan kau kembali ke sini?” tanyaku, hanya agar tidak ada kecanggungan yang mengisi desis udara di antara kami.

“Mm, sebenarnya sekarang berada dalam perjalanan. Tapi mungkin harus segera pergi ke Incheon lagi di pagi hari.”

Gerakan tanganku berhenti sejenak dari melepas dasi. “Bukankah lebih baik menginap di sana? Apakah perusahaan tidak memberi biaya akomodasi?”

Minho tertawa. “Tentu saja, aku hanya ingin kembali dan menyelesaikan urusan yang tertinggal.”

“Ah.” Aku tidak pernah menilai Minho sebagai orang yang sembrono, tapi mungkin dia pergi dengan terburu-buru pula tadi pagi. Dengan ponsel dijepit di bahu dan pipi, aku melepas jam tangan. “Kalau begitu, berjuanglah. Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa kubantu?”

“Ya, tolong lihat ke luar jendela.”

Aku mengerjapkan mata, butuh dua detik untuk mencerna arti kalimatnya, tapi kecurigaanku hanya bisa dibuktikan dengan menyeberangi ruangan dan mendorong daun jendela ke samping. Aku hampir tidak bisa mempercayai mataku. Di tepi jalan, mobil yang telah tampak familier itu menggeram—di sebelahnya Choi Minho mendongak sambil mencengir ke arahku.

Kami saling menatap mata satu sama lain. Di antara pencahayaan yang kurang memadai, kupikir aku melihat senyum Minho melembut. “Dan kau akan sangat membantu jika bersedia turun.”

Ini adalah satu dari sekian situasi klise yang dalam kondisi normal tidak mungkin terjadi pada orang biasa-biasa saja sepertiku. Sekilas saja aku berpikir haruskah menutup jendela dan berpura-pura tidak melihat apa pun, tapi Choi Minho terlihat senyata tiang lampu jalan di sampingnya, mustahil bisa mengabaikannya. Setelah memutus sambungan telepon, aku menyambar jaket dan berjalan keluar.

Mungkin dia ingin minta bantuan sungguhan, aku tersadar. Mungkin dia tidak punya banyak waktu sehingga harus mampir ke tempat tinggalku untuk meminta tolong melakukan sesuatu atau justru menitipkan sesuatu. Probabilitasnya tidak terbatas. Rasanya aku bahkan bisa memasukkan kemungkinan semua yang dikatakannya kemarin tidak lebih dari imajinasi.

Selop karetku berdecit ketika akhirnya aku tiba di pelataran apartemen, menarik perhatian Minho yang sebelumnya masih memandangi jendela kamarku seolah berpikir aku masih mengurung diri di sana. Minho menurunkan ponsel ke sisi tubuh seraya memalingkan muka ke arahku. Aku balas memandanginya.

Dan teringat akan peranku sebagai rekan yang bisa diandalkan.

“Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?” tanyaku sekasual mungkin. Minho mengambil satu langkah mendekat. “Pasti hari yang berat untukmu. Sebenarnya, bagaimana bisa hal seperti itu terjadi? Apakah—”

Aku tidak diberi kesempatan menyelesaikan celotehan tanpa makna itu; Minho merengkuhku dalam pelukan, membenamkan wajahku ke dadanya yang berbau parfum mahal tersebut. Tanganku secara refleks mengepal, tidak mampu digerakkan dengan gelitik napas hangat yang bergulung di bawah cuping telingaku. Lengan Minho, jari-jemari panjangnya, dadanya, garis rahangnya—kesemuanya memenuhiku dengan aneh.

“Aku merindukanmu,” bisik Minho, telapak tangannya telah berpindah ke bagian belakang kepalaku. “Sangat merindukanmu.”

Rasanya seperti berusaha menentang arus manusia ke arah yang berlawanan. Tampaknya sia-sia saja mempertahankan topeng teman yang baik dengan pola pikir Minho yang sudah sepenuhnya berubah. Aku mengembuskan napas perlahan untuk merilekskan otot-otot tubuhku, membuatku sedikit lebih melorot di antara dekapan Minho.

“Kapan kau berniat pulang?” gumamku. Minho seketika menarik seluruh tubuhnya mundur. Aku tahu sudah menciptakan kesalahpahaman dengan pertanyaan barusan; sambil menggaruk tengkuk canggung, aku melanjutkan, “M-maksudku, kalau masih ada yang ingin dibicarakan, mungkin kita bisa masuk ke kamarku ...”

“Oh.” Minho mendenguskan tawa lega. Sorot matanya melembut, dengan atau tanpa pencahayaan memadai. “Dengan senang hati.”

 

Hal pertama yang terlintas di benakku setelah membuka pintu adalah: keparat, apa yang sebenarnya sudah kulakukan.

Di antara sekian banyak bangku di trotoar yang bertebaran, di antara begitu banyak meja di luar minimarket yang kosong, aku justru menggiring Minho masuk ke tempat tinggalku. Aku baru menyadarinya saat menaiki anak tangga, dan cepat-cepat menoleh kepada lelaki yang membuntutiku, tapi ekspresi penuh harap itu membuatku tidak sanggup mencetuskan perubahan pikiran. Sekarang aku hanya bisa berharap pertemuan ini tidak berlangsung terlalu lama—dan Kibum tidak mendadak muncul, tentunya.

“Maaf, tempat tinggalku berantakan,” aku berkata sambil membuka pintu. Minho mengedarkan pandangan sambil melepas jasnya. Ketika aku meminta luaran pakaian tersebut agar dapat digantung, ia memberikannya dengan senyum lebar.

“Tempat ini sangat Lee Taemin.”

“Oh ...” Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus merespons pernyataan semacam itu. Setelah menggantung hanger di cantolan selasar depan, aku mengikuti Minho duduk di depan meja rendah. “Jadi ...”

“Apa kau juga menyukaiku?”

Permainan cepat tidak terlihat seperti yang akan dilakukan seorang Choi Minho yang jentelmen dan tenang. Mataku terarah padanya, mencoba mengeruk apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan. Yang bisa kutemukan hanyalah Choi Minho yang sedang menggosok-gosok tengkuk, menghindari tatapan mataku.

“Maaf. Seharian ini aku memikirkanmu, menanti jawaban, tapi kau tidak menghubungiku, jadi—” tangannya berhenti bergerak, kepalanya diturunkan dan ia berganti menjambak rambut dengan gestur frustrasi. “Maaf. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau menyukai laki-laki atau tidak—aku hanya mendengar beberapa hal dari Song _sunbaenim_. Ketenanganmu membuatku panik, sejujurnya.”

Aku beranjak berdiri, memutuskan menyeduh teh walaupun momennya sedikit terlambat. Aku memang bukan orang polos yang tidak pernah menyentuh dunia asmara, tapi itu tidak membuatku terbiasa dengan situasi ini. Tidak pernah ada orang yang rela datang ke rumah untuk meminta jawaban—aku bahkan tidak tahu dia menunggu sebuah jawaban.

Meskipun, jika ditanya apakah aku menyukai Minho, tentu saja jawabannya ya.

Maksudku, _tentu saja_. Aku bukan remaja yang bisa dimabuk cinta berdasarkan perasaan yang masih lugu dan janji-janji naif dari pihak lawan. Semakin dewasa, semakin kehidupan di dunia nyata mengimpit, aku menyadari cinta bukan sesuatu yang sangat agung dan perlu dilindungi hanya untuk belahan jiwa yang sudah digariskan takdir untukmu. Sama sekali tidak.

Kau melihat ada pintu kesempatan yang terbuka dan kau memutuskan masuk, entah didasari ketertarikan atau malah kebosanan. Dan Minho jelas-jelas sebuah kesempatan menarik yang tidak bisa dilewatkan. Dia tampan dan segalanya tentang estetika, penuh sopan santun, dan _berkata menyukaiku_ , sehingga tentu saja aku dengan mudah balas menyukainya. Itu tidak berbeda dari hukum aksi-reaksi.

Tapi, “Aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa didapatkan kalaupun kita saling menyukai.”

Minho mendongak di balik kepulan uap dua cangkir teh yang kuletakkan di meja. Aku menopangkan satu lengan di pinggiran meja, balas memandang kedua mata bulatnya yang masih dilebarkan penuh cengang.

“Apakah kita akan mulai pacaran? Apakah ada yang berbeda dibanding sebelumnya?” Aku menarik cangkir bagianku mendekat, memperhatikan pantulan lampu di permukaan teh yang beriak-riak. “Aku tidak berniat terdengar dingin, tapi, Minho, apakah kau menyukaiku karena aku selama ini membantumu?”

Ada jeda berpikir yang cukup panjang. Aku tersenyum. “Kalau memang benar begitu, mungkin lebih baik berpikir dua kali. Bukan tidak mungkin suatu hari nanti aku berhenti membantumu sama sekali, mungkin kau malah mendapati sebenarnya Lee Taemin adalah bajingan yang tidak bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaannya sendiri dengan benar.”

Minho menundukkan kepala. Ah, sepertinya aku telah menjadi orang jahat.

“Tapi aku juga menyukaimu, untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu yang tadi,” tandasku, lalu meneguk sedikit teh yang masih panas.

“Kalau aku berkata aku menyukaimu karena ingin memanfaatkanmu, apakah kau bersedia menjadi pacarku?”

Cangkirku tertahan di depan bibir. Aku memperhatikan lelaki itu mengangkat kepala, sorot matanya mendadak terlihat letih.

“Aku bukan orang biasa saja seperti yang kalian semua pikirkan,” ujarnya pelan. “Tapi aku memang berniat menjadi orang yang biasa saja, setidaknya ketika berada di kota ini. Kupikir aku benar-benar bisa melakukannya sampai satu hal terjadi malam tadi dan membuatku harus kembali ke Incheon.”

Perkataan Choi Minho terdengar ambigu. Aku tidak tahu makna yang berada di baliknya, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia bicarakan, jadi aku sekadar meletakkan cangkir di meja dan kembali menatapnya lekat-lekat. Menunggu. Barangkali keheningan seperti ini bisa membantu Minho menata ulang pikirannya, memberiku sedikit petunjuk, apa pun itu.

Akan tetapi, lelaki itu tetap bungkam. Aku mencondongkan badan sedikit ke depan.

“Dan kau berpikir aku seberharga itu hingga kau kembali?”

Minho mendongak cepat, untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat sorot mata putus asa di sana. “Itu benar.”

Aku menarik napas panjang, jemariku menggerumuti dinding cangkir, lalu mencengkeramnya kuat. Kata ‘berkecamuk’ terdengar terlalu sederhana untuk menjabarkan apa yang sedang dilalui pikiranku. Ini pertama kali aku berpikir sedemikian keras di hadapan pengakuan suka orang lain. Mungkin kehati-hatian Minho mempengaruhiku melakukan hal yang sama.

“Kalau ...” aku berujar, kemudian berhenti lagi, tidak benar-benar yakin dengan apa yang harus kukatakan. Minho sudah menatapku penuh ekspektasi. “Semisal suatu hari nanti aku tidak berguna, apa kau tetap rela berkunjung ke sini di tengah malam?”

“Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu walaupun kau tidak berguna, Taemin. Setidaknya berguna dalam artian yang kaupikirkan. Aku,” Minho memejamkan mata sebentar selama menghela napas, “aku hanya memerlukan kenormalan darimu. Kau mengingatkanku pada kenormalan, sesuatu yang sangat kuperlukan saat ini. Apakah itu juga membebanimu?”

Kenormalan. Aku mengingat percakapan kami, tentang latar belakang yang sangat biasa-biasa saja: orang tua pengusaha, kakak lelaki, rumah di Incheon. Aku ingat berpikir betapa miripnya ke-biasasaja-an kami, betapa familier. Hidup dengan tenang dan bersahaja, bekerja keras dari pagi sampi petang, di akhir pekan minum-minum. Itu normal. Itu yang rupanya menarik perhatian Choi Minho dariku. Mendadak aku merasa dikhianati.

Minho mengulurkan tangan di atas meja, memegangi pergelangan tanganku. Seketika jari-jariku berhenti mencengkeram cangkir. Aku mendongak.

“Aku tidak akan memaksakan perasaanku, Taemin.”

Sejauh itu aku tahu.

“Kau pasti menganggapku absurd, aneh, terlalu sombong sampai-sampai kenormalan menjadi hal mengagumkam bagiku.” Aku bahkan tidak sadar begitulah dengung pikiranku sampai Minho menyuarakannya. “Tapi kau memang berharga, Taemin. Semua darimu. Kalau sekadar bermain-main, aku tidak mungkin mendatangimu di tengah malam.”

Jarum jam weker di kepala tempat tidur berderak keras, seolah sedang menekankan perkataan Minho. Aku memandangi punggung tangan Minho, kecokelatan dengan pembuluh darah malang-melintang di atasnya.

“Baiklah.”

Jari telunjuk Minho berkedut sedikit. “Apa?”

“Baiklah, aku bersedia menjadi pacarmu.”

Rasanya aneh saat kata-kata itu berlompatan keluar, seperti aku telah mendaftarkan diri dalam suatu masalah yang aku sendiri tak tahu apa itu—dan aku akan menyesalinya.

Kuharap wajar untuk mendapat kecemasan itu. Seseorang yang mendadak muncul di kehidupanmu, berkata menyukaimu, dan secara mendadak pula berkata kenormalan adalah kemewahan baginya, bukanlah seseorang yang akan membukakan pintu menuju hari-hari biasa saja. Aku tidak akan tahu seandainya Minho menyimpan pistol di sabuknya, atau pisau lipat, atau apalah yang bisa memutarbalikkan hidup dalam waktu dua detik.

Tapi Minho yang ini, yang sekarang membelalakkan mata dan meremas jari-jemariku dengan kuat, yang membuka-tutup mulutnya tanpa ada suara apalagi kata, mungkin masih bisa kutoleransi. Aku akan menganggap dirinya Choi Minho si pria terhormat yang sebenarnya lugu dalam percintaan. Itu konsep yang bagus.

“Kau—kau serius?”

“Apa kau menginginkan jawaban yang sebaliknya ...?”

“Aku bahagia!” sembur Minho, melonjak berdiri sampai hampir menjungkirkan meja dan menumpahkan semua teh. Dia tertegun, tersipu, lalu cepat-cepat duduk lagi, dengan canggung menyeruput teh meski aku bisa melihat tangannya gemetar. “Maaf soal yang itu. Aku hanya .... kau tahu, tidak menduga.” Cangkirnya bergemeretak saat dia meletakkannya kembali ke tatakan. Minho menatapku, tersenyum malu. “Kau selalu terlihat tidak terjangkau. Aku bahagia sekali sekarang, kau tahu.”

Aku merasa menjadi anak SMP lagi yang malu-malu hanya dengan merasakan arus kegembiraan lawan bicaraku. Minho juga masih tersenyum-senyum di seberang meja, tidak mengatakan apa-apa, sampai deritan ponsel melunturkan semua ekspresi wajahnya.

“Aku harus segera kembali ke Incheon.” Dia mengatakannya seolah-olah itu hal terburuk yang bisa terjadi dalam hidupnya. Aku mengantarnya ke pintu, dalam perjalanan mengingat jasnya yang masih tergantung di hanger.

“Semoga beruntung,” kataku seraya mengangsurkan jas. Minho menatapku tepat di mata, mengabaikan uluran jas tersebut, kemudian mengambil satu langkah mendekat.

“Bisakah kau mencium pipiku?”

Pertanyaan itu sungguh di luar dugaan hingga aku tanpa sengaja mendenguskan tawa. Minho mengerjapkan mata heran; aku menggeleng dan sedikit berjingkat ke depan, memotong jarak di antara kami.

“Kanan atau kiri?”

“Dua-duanya?”

Aku tertawa lagi—Choi Minho tampaknya benar-benar lugu soal asmara—dan berjinjit, menekankan bibirku seperlunya ke kulit pipi Minho yang dingin serta asing. Dua sisi, seperti permintaannya, tapi sebelum seluruh telapak kakiku menjejak lantai kembali, Minho menempelkan bibirnya di antara alisku. Kecupan dahi yang mengejutkan.

“Aku akan segera kembali,” bisik Minho, satu tangan merengkuh pipiku sedangkan yang lain dengan lihai meraih jas dari tanganku. “Jaga dirimu.”

Aku melambaikan tangan, memperhatikannya menuruni tangga, kemudian kembali masuk. Lalu semuanya menampar wajahku begitu keras, aku sampai terhuyung menubruk pintu.

Aku berpacaran dengan Choi Minho.


	6. Chapter 6

Jika bekerja di perusahaan tanpa masa depan yang membosankan ini, kau tidak bisa mengharapkan sebuah kabar tertahan hanya dalam satu ruangan; semua orang akan menerkamnya, berebutan membawanya keluar, memastikan merekalah yang pertama kali mengedarkannya. Kompetisi tidak penting macam itu di tengah-tengah tuntutan atasan serta tenggat waktu yang makin dekat. Sehingga, meski aku tahu bodoh sekali, mau tidak mau aku sedikit paranoid saat menjejakkan kaki ke kantor. Song melirikku sekilas, membuatku tegang, sebelum kembali memeriksa cat kuku biru pucatnya yang hampir mengelupas. Tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu pertemuan singkat namun penting tadi malam. Tidak seorang pun, bahkan Kibum.

Sejujurnya, aku ingin menggolongkan diri dalam kelompok yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu juga. Maksudku, dalam sudut pandang berbeda, aku memang tidak lebih tahu dibanding orang lain. Kehidupan Choi Minho masih tertutup rapat, tidak ada celah mengintip apalagi menerobos ke dalamnya. Satu-satunya yang membuatku setingkat lebih tinggi adalah status hubungan kami. Minho belum masuk, tapi aku dapat pesan teksnya pagi-pagi sekali, ucapan selamat pagi yang agak memalukan tapi boleh juga.

Kemudian aku merasa malu sudah melamunkan semua ini. Aku Lee Taemin yang biasa-biasa saja sudah sepantasnya menjalani kehidupan yang biasa saja, termasuk hubungan asmara. Lebih dari itu sudah berada di luar jangkauanku. Tidak ada artinya mencoba memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui, terutama jika sumbernya tidak ingin digali semakin jauh. Aku bisa berubah menjadi para pemburu gosip itu kalau tidak mau meninggalkan sesuatu apa adanya.

“Minho!” Mendadak manajer berseru, suaranya menggelegar karena kaget. Tanpa sadar aku sudah beranjak berdiri, mengamati lelaki jangkung yang masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama seperti semalam, dengan sedikit perubahan pada rambutnya yang lebih berantakan dan kantung mata yang tidak bisa disembunyikan. Tetap saja dia tersenyum.

“Selamat pagi, maaf terlambat.”

“Tidak penting. Bagaimana dengan—”

“Aku sudah mendapatkannya.” Minho meletakkan satu map manila ke meja manajer penuh kemenangan. Ada empasan desah lega serta gumam syukur di seluruh ruangan. Manajer masih memelototi Minho seperti belum mempercayai lelaki itu benar-benar berdiri di depannya.

“Di mana kau menemukannya?”

“Secara tidak mengejutkan, Gangwon. Dia selalu membicarakan rumah lainnya di daerah sana.” Minho membungkuk sedikit pada manajer. “Kalau Anda tidak keberatan, aku harus segera kembali ke pekerjaanku sebelumnya. Permisi.”

Aku juga masih memandanginya, perlahan-lahan duduk seiring Minho makin dekat. Di latar belakang, sayup-sayup manajer berceloteh beginilah cara pegawai bekerja dengan baik, bukannya cemas dan hanya menelepon dari kursinya dan lain sebagainya—aku tidak mendengarkan.

Minho melepas jasnya—jas yang sempat kugantung di apartemen bobrokku, yang sempat kuserahkan padanya di depan pintu—dan menyampirkannya ke sandaran kursi. Dia tidak langsung duduk, melainkan memeriksa singkat berkas-berkas yang bertumpukan di mejanya, tidak menoleh ke arahku sama sekali saat dia mengambil salah satu dan berjalan cepat ke suatu tempat di luar ruangan. Ekspresinya keras dan serius. Kini dia Choi Minho si pekerja keras, pegawai teladan. Aku bisa membayangkan dia memotong percakapan pacarnya di telepon karena berkata pekerjaan menunggu; tipikal yang akan membatalkan janji kencan demi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Aku melirik ambang pintu tempat punggung Minho terakhir kali tampak, kemudian menjawab telepon yang sudah berdering sejak sepuluh detik lalu di mejaku.

Atmosfer di antara kami tidak berubah, bahkan setelah dia kembali ke mejanya. Kami berkomunikasi seperlunya, selebihnya tenggelam dalam pekerjaan masing-masing. Tidak ada kontak fisik yang bertahan sedikit terlalu lama, tidak ada lirikan mata main-main yang mengandung beribu makna. Barangkali hanya aku yang memikul beban status hubungan baru kami di pundak, seperti anak SMP yang tidak berpengalaman, sehingga aku tidak bisa lebih lega lagi bisa keluar dari ruangan ketika akhirnya manajer memperbolehkan kami istirahat siang.

Televisi sedang menayangkan tokoh politik yang tertangkap basah melakukan korupsi besar ketika Minho muncul begitu saja menutupi layar. Aku mengerjapkan mata, baru sadar masih mengulum ujung sumpit sejak memasukkan sepotong daging beberapa menit lalu, kemudian menurunkan sumpit sambil mengangguk canggung pada lelaki yang membawa nampan makan siangnya ke seberang meja. Tanpa sengaja kami bertemu pandang; aku berdeham keras dan segera mengalihkan pandangan pada televisi yang digantung di ujung kafetaria, sedangkan Minho terbatuk kecil.

Aku masih bisa mengingat sensasi pipinya di bibirku, dan bibirnya di dahiku. Tapi kalau semua itu tidak lebih dari mimpi, aku pun tak akan kecewa.

“Uhm.” Minho menarik perhatianku dari televisi. Aku meluruskan pandangan dan menemukan lelaki itu mengutak-atik butiran nasi tanpa memakannya. “Di mana Kibum? Biasanya kalian bersama,” katanya tanpa membalas tatapan mataku.

“Mungkin ditahan oleh beberapa rekan kerjanya. Dia bilang akan menyusul makan siang dalam waktu singkat.”

“Begitukah.”

“Yup.”

Mulut Minho sudah terbuka lagi ketika matanya mendadak mengerjap dan dia buru-buru mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku celana. Seusai melontarkan senyum minta maaf yang setengah hati, dia beranjak berdiri dan sedikit berjalan menjauh untuk menerima telepon. Aku kembali bertanya-tanya siapa yang selalu mencoba menghubunginya itu: apakah _Hyung_ yang sempat dia bicarakan? Atau malah pacar lain dari Incheon, walaupun dia telah menempuh perjalanan panjang demi memintaku jadi pacarnya? Itu prasangka yang agak ceroboh, tapi aku tidak tahu apa-apa soal dirinya, termasuk identitas penelepon yang menghubungi Minho lebih sering ketimbang diriku.

Aku menyingkirkan pemikiran berduri itu ke samping dan di saat yang bersamaan Kibum melenggang masuk. Dia pasti sudah melihat Minho yang mengklaim kursi di seberangku karena cengirannya tidak bisa lebih lebar lagi. Setelah mengambil sebutir apel (“Aku diet, anak muda,” tapi aku tahu dia sekadar kehabisan uang di akhir bulan), dia duduk di sebelahku dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa kecuali memandangiku dengan sorot mata yang membuatku menonjok lengannya.

“Jadi, sudah menerima buket bunga?”

“Kibum, ayolah. Menurutmu hal semacam itu bakal terjadi?” Aku memutar bola mata. Yang terjadi sesungguhnya justru lebih heboh. Aku memutuskan tidak memberitahu Kibum di kafetaria ramai yang sangat rentan menyebarnya rumor. “Dia baru saja kembali dari Incheon. Sekitar pukul sebelas.”

“Oho, Lee Taemin kecewa.”

“Tidak.”

“Kau berharap dia memberimu kejutan romantis.”

“Itu konyol.”

“Kau harus melihat wajahmu!” Kibum terbahak, mengacak-acak rambutku dan mencubit pipiku karena, sudah jelas, mempermalukanku saja tidak cukup baginya. Aku menggusah tangannya. Dia semakin agresif. Mungkin kami bakal terlibat dalam cakar-cakaran kalau Minho tidak menghampiri kami dengan satu senyum menggelantung heran di bibirnya.

“Oh, Kim Kibum.”

“Choi Minho,” balas Kibum sopan sambil sedikit mengangguk. Sementara Minho menarik kursi di seberang meja, dia ikut memperbaiki duduknya menghadap depan. Aku mendapat firasat buruk soal lelaki yang mendadak nimbrung di sampingku ini. Kibum selalu membawa ketidakberuntungan kemanapun dia melangkah. Dia suka membuat bencana dan bangga dengan itu.

“Jadi,” kata Kibum lagi setelah serentang waktu yang lewat hanya dengan kelutik sumpit atau denting sendok, Minho mengangkat kepala penuh tanya, “apa kau sudah berencana membawa Taemin ke kamarmu?”

Minho tersedak sedangkan aku nyaris menyemburkan nasi dari mulut. Aku mendelik dan memukul lengannya kuat-kuat. Tapi Kibum menggusah gelepar kedua tanganku dan dengan serius menatap Minho.

“Aku ada di sana waktu kau mengirim pesan itu, maaf sudah merusak imajinasimu soal pembicaraan yang privat,” katanya sungguh-sungguh. “Dan aku harus mengatakannya padamu, kau bersikap cukup bajingan dengan meninggalkan Taemin begitu saja tanpa kejelasan.”

“Keparat, Kibum. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa.”

“Aku tidak yakin kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu karena ini adalah urusan kami berdua,” sahut Minho tenang, membuat keangkuhan Kibum seketika pudar. Kedua orang itu saling berpandangan selama beberapa waktu yang panjang. Kibum yang pertama kali mengakhiri dengan putaran bola mata dan dua lengan terlipat diletakkan ke meja.

“Aku dan Taemin adalah satu.”

“Apa-apaan ...”

“Jadi, kau tidak usah sungkan mengatakannya padaku,” lanjut Kibum. “Dengar, Minho, sebesar aku menghormatimu sebagai orang yang baru saja bergabung dengan kami, ini masih minggu ke—berapa?—tiga kau berada di sini. Aku merasa perlu tahu bagaimana kau bisa tertarik pada Taemin dalam waktu singkat.”

Ujung bibir Minho berkedut. Rahangnya menggertak, ekspresinya keras. Ini adalah pertama kali aku melihatnya berada di ambang kemarahan. Dan aku merasa ini tidak akan berakhir baik.

“Jadi—”

Aku menampar mulut Kibum dengan lembaran uang yang terlipat. “Belikan aku antasida. Tolong.”

Kibum menyambar uang dari tanganku dan menoleh dengan mata terbelalak. “Penyakit lambungmu kambuh lagi?” Tapi dia tidak menunggu jawabanku untuk melonjak berdiri. “Oke, tunggu di sini. Jangan muntah. Jangan pingsan. Aku segera kembali.”

Aku masih mengagumi kebodohan Kibum ketika merasakan sentuhan di punggung tangan. Minho menatapku dengan mata membulat.

“Kau baik-baik saja?” Sentuhan itu berubah menjadi kelima jari yang meremas pergelangan tanganku lembut. “Apa aku perlu mengantarmu ke suatu tempat? Rumah sakit? Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Jangan khawatir, aku hanya ingin mengusir Kibum dari sini. Tidak ada masalah sama sekali,” kataku memotong semburan bernada khawatirnya. Saat Minho tak kunjung mengalihkan pandangan, aku mengembuskan napas panjang. “Aku sungguhan baik-baik saja. Maaf, Minho, tapi kau terlihat tidak nyaman dengan Kibum, jadi aku memutuskan berbohong.” Aku meringis kecil. “Maaf.”

Ketegangan di wajah Minho perlahan-lahan meluntur. “Syukurlah,” desahnya sambil menarik tangannya dari milikku, menyandarkan punggung ke kursi. “Aku sempat tidak tahu harus melakukan apa tadi.”

Aku bahkan tidak mencoba berakting tersiksa, tapi aku tetap merasa tersanjung sudah diperhatikan. “Maafkan kelancangannya. Dia memang bajingan.”

“Tidak, ini salahku,” gumam Minho seraya memberikan senyum lemah. “Suasana hatiku sedang tidak terlalu baik, aku hanya tidak yakin bagaimana harus menyikapi Kibum tanpa terdengar marah.”

“Kau baik-baik saja?” aku balik bertanya. Ini pertama kalinya Minho mengakui dirinya berada dalam kondisi tidak menyenangkan, dan entah kenapa aku gugup mendengarnya.

“Tidak apa-apa,” jawab Minho seraya tersenyum kecil. “Ini salahku. Seharusnya aku punya cukup banyak kegembiraan setelah kau sepakat menjadi pacarku.” Caranya mengucapkan ‘pacarku’ begitu lirih, seperti itu adalah kata agung. “Tapi situasi memang tidak kunjung membaik. Aku kembali ke sini karena menyerah.”

Lagi, dia membahas sesuatu dengan konteks yang berada di luar pemahamanku. Rasanya seperti mendengar sekelompok mahasiswa kedokteran membahas sesuatu dengan bahasa mereka sendiri dan kau hanya bisa mengira-ngira maknanya.

Tapi apa aku akan memepetnya? Tidak.

“Kuharap kau tetap makan dengan teratur,” kataku, mengangguk ke arah baki makan siangnya. Dia sendiri yang bilang mengharapkan kenormalan dariku. “Ibuku selalu bilang makan yang cukup adalah pencegah penyakit paling bagus. Aku percaya itu.”

Bibir Minho tertarik ke samping dengan lambat, seakan pada awalnya dia ragu apakah harus tersenyum atau tidak, dan akhirnya dia memilih opsi kedua. Senyum cemerlangnya diluncurkan tanpa aba-aba.

“Itu saran yang bagus. Terima kasih.”

Seharusnya aku tidak perlu mengatakan ‘sama-sama’, karena itu seperti pembatas tegas antara bersikap sopan dan kasual, tapi tetap saja kulakukan. Tampaknya aku sudah lupa caranya pacaran. Kami melanjutkan makan tanpa suara, sebuah keheningan antara dua pegawai yang tidak terlalu dekat. Beberapa orang yang melewati kami tanpa ketertarikan adalah poin plus dari situasi ini. Satu-satunya poin plus, kalau perlu kutambahkan.

“Akhir pekan nanti.” Mulanya suara Minho pecah; dia mencoba lagi setelah berdeham. “Akhir pekan nanti, kau mau kencan denganku?”

“Boleh. Sudah ada rencana?”

Minho tersenyum lagi. “Rahasia.”

“Oh, jadi kau sudah main rahasia di saat aku yang lebih tahu soal kota ini?” Aku tertawa begitu saja; tidak bisa tidak kalau melihat betapa antusias ekspresi Minho. “Baiklah, tidak masalah.”

“Terima kasih.”

Sekarang aku berhasil mencegah keluarnya ‘sama-sama’.

~~~

“Dia benar-benar jatuh cinta, dari ujung rambut ke ujung kaki, padamu.”

Aku menoleh, tapi tidak menanggapi karena Kibum jelas-jelas mulai mabuk. Matanya berkaca-kaca dan wajahnya merah padam. Acungan telunjuknya bahkan tidak tepat mengarah padaku—melenceng sekitar lima sentimeter ke kanan bahuku. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran kami untuk minum-minum di pelataran minimarket pada hari Selasa, kaleng-kaleng kosong menumpuk dan tas kerja ditelantarkan di kursi yang kosong.

“Sudah berkata menyukaimu, mengajakmu kencan di akhir pekan. Kalau bukan cinta, bagaimana kau menyebutnya?”

Aku mengangkat bahu dan kembali meneguk bir dalam kaleng. “Pelarian?” Kata itu meluncur dengan enak dari lidahku. Pelarian. Distraksi. Untuk Choi Minho sang Dewa Misterius, kehidupan biasa saja pasti menggoda untuk diselami. Aku adalah sasarannya, saking biasanya kehidupanku.

Alkohol membuatku berpikir macam-macam, tapi aku membiarkan benakku berkelana.

“Pelarian!” Kibum berseru, nadanya mencemooh. Setelah ketahuan sebenarnya aku sangat sehat, dia sempat berusaha menabrakkanku ke mobil yang melintas sampai aku memberitahunya soal Minho yang berniat mengajakku kencan ke tempat yang masih dirahasiakan. Tentu saja tanpa pengumuman tentang hubungan kami karena aku merasa terlalu letih untuk mendapatkan lebih banyak reaksi berlebihan dari pria yang sayangnya adalah teman baikku. “Kalau kau memang benar hanya pelariannya, berarti dia bajingan.”

Aku mendongak, tiba-tiba merasa tak punya masa depan. “Bajingan?”

“Pria macam apa yang mengatakan ‘aku menyukaimu’ kemudian menganggapmu tidak lebih dari hiburan kecil di tengah kepenatan? Tidak ada pria baik yang seperti itu. Pria baik”—Kibum menghirup napas dalam-dalam, lalu menatapku serius—“menganggapmu sebagai permatanya yang paling berharga. Prioritasnya.”

Prioritas. Aku ingin tertawa. “Bagaimana kalau pelarian merupakan prioritas?”

Kibum mengibaskan sebelah tangan. Artinya: _nonsense_. “Berlari selalu menjadi opsi paling buntut.”

Aku merenungi ucapan Kibum, alkohol serta gumpalan pemikiran membuat kata-katanya terdengar sangat masuk akal, sebuah solusi dari kebingungan yang kuhadapi. Kalau aku pelarian, berarti Minho sedang menghadapi masalah, dan masalah itu adalah prioritasnya. Semua ini menjadi terang benderang di mataku. Pantas saja aku tidak pernah diperbolehkan mengetahui kehidupannya. Karena aku bukan prioritas.

“Kau bicara apa?” sentak Kibum, perlahan aku mendongak. Aku sendiri tidak tahu sejauh mana bibirku membocorkan isi otakku, jadi aku sekadar menggeleng dan meremukkan kaleng yang sudah kosong. Aku pasti sudah terlalu banyak minum. Tanpa memedulikan Kibum yang mengelepakkan kedua tangan di udara berusaha memaksaku bicara, aku mengumpulkan sampah kami dan menjebloskannya ke kantong plastik.

“Tidak penting. Pulang, yuk.”

“Kenapaa?” rengek Kibum, memegangi lenganku saat aku hendak meraih kantong keripik kentang yang berada di sikunya. Aku memutar bola mata.

“Karena kita adalah pegawai yang hidupnya masih bergantung pada kehadiran tepat waktu di kantor?”

Kibum mengempaskan tanganku dan memberengut. “Oke, kau menang.”

Dengan sempoyongan Kibum berjalan mendahuluiku, tahu-tahu sudah berbelok ke tikungan yang memang hanya seperlempar batu dari gedung apartemen kami. Aku memilih membuang sampah terlebih dulu sebelum menyusulnya. Selama aku masih bisa dengar nyanyian sumbangnya, artinya dia baik-baik saja. Lagi pula, aku bukan pengasuhnya.

Aku mengangkut kantong plastik ke tong sampah yang berada di celah sempit antara minimarket dan _arcade_ di sebelahnya, menggelontorkan kaleng-kaleng kosong yang penyok hingga selama sesaat hanya gemelontang yang memenuhi pendengaranku. Tentu saja tidak berlangsung lama, tapi aku mendapati diriku berdiri tercenung di depan tong sampah.

Pelarian.

Samar-samar aku bisa merasakan penyesalan membuncah dalam dadaku. Itu benar. Sekalipun tidak mengharapkan apa-apa dari hubungan ini, dan sekalipun aku juga menyukai Minho, tidak seharusnya aku secepat itu setuju menjadi pacarnya. Andaikan saja aku tetap menjaga pertemanan kami, mungkin aku tidak akan berdiri di posisi gamang ini: aku tidak perlu memikirkan di mana dia, bagaimana perasaannya padaku, sejauh apa kenormalan yang dia inginkan dariku.

Yep. Ini dia. Perenungan mabuk yang membuahkan ilham. Dan aku akan menelepon Minho dalam kondisi mabuk yang sama. Kalau aku benar-benar dianggap sebagai pacarnya, dia tidak akan jijik meski aku menceracau tidak jelas di tengah malam. Syukur-syukur dia menjemputku, meski itu terdengar mustahil.

Maka, masih berdiri di depan tong sampah yang tersembunyi di kegelapan, aku menanti panggilanku tersambung.

Satu nada tunggu. Dua, tiga, empat ...

“Halo?”

“Hai,” desahku, lalu aku bertanya-tanya apakah napas berbau alkoholku ikut tercium oleh Minho. “Sedang apa?”

“Hendak tidur, ini sudah hampir pukul dua pagi. Kenapa? Kau baik-baik saja?” Suara Minho terdengar begitu jernih, tidak seperti orang yang sungguhan hendak tidur, tapi orang mabuk sepertiku punya dasar apa untuk menilai.

“Mm, sedikit mabuk.”

“Di mana?” sambar Minho, bahkan sebelum bibirku terkatup.

“Minimarket. Dekat apartemenku. Apa kau tahu alamat apartemenku?”

“Aku tahu. Bisakah kau pulang sendiri? Atau aku perlu menjemputmu?”

Menjemputku! Aku tergelak, menumpukan satu tangan ke pinggiran tong sampah agar badanku tidak berguling ke salah satu sisi tempat jorok ini. Daripada duduk menunggu jemputannya, dari mana pun dirinya berasal, yang kemudian mengingatkanku aku tidak tahu tempat tinggalnya, aku lebih cepat keluar dari lubang ini dan berbelok ke gang apartemenku.

Kemudian, dengan sangat terlambat, aku menyadari bobot dari Minho yang menawarkan jemputan. Tanganku mencengkeram pinggiran tong sampah lebih kuat, perasaan malu mulai bergolak ke leher dan pipi.

“Taemin?”

Aku jatuh berjongkok dengan tangan masih di tepi tong sampah. Suara Minho memberikan efek yang tidak pernah kusangka sebelumnya. Seperti ingin muntah dan menangis dan tertawa sekaligus; mungkin tidak lepas dari alkohol, tapi tetap saja aku begitu terenyak. Menjemputku! Dia terdengar seperti pacar sungguhan.

“... memangnya kau bisa menjemputku?” tanyaku dengan suara kecil.

“Apakah ada sesuatu yang menghalangiku dari menjemputmu?” Minho bertanya balik. Kepalaku berdenyut-denyut, sedikit lebih lambat dari debaran jantungku.

“Entahlah. Masalah misteriusmu itu, mungkin?” Lalu aku terkesiap, menyadari betul aku sudah menginjak ladang yang seharusnya tidak pernah kulangkahi. “Tidak. Tidak. Lupakan apa yang sudah kukatakan. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Sampai besok.”

Lee Taemin bodoh. Inilah yang terjadi kalau terlalu melibatkan perasaan pribadi.


End file.
